As Lovers Go
by Jewell21
Summary: It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat. The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire. Zutara.
1. Letters and Arrivals

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Letters and Arrivals

* * *

If you are dying, you feel weightless. The world you know doesn't exist anymore. It's just you and your weightlessness. That is what they always say it's like.

They _lie_.

The blood was a dark red, almost black, so like the colors of this nation. Why would they say that death was so wonderful if he felt so terrible? At this moment he had never hated his sister so much. And yet, he still pitied her. She would never know.

It was strange how she hired people to do her dirty work for her. In all the sixteen years that he had known her, she always loved to do things herself especially if it was at the suffering of another. For he had known, the moment his sister was born, that she would forever change his life. It wasn't until lately that he realized she could end it.

He smiled as he lay there, drenched in his own blood and blinded by pain. It was funny how at his final moments in life, he felt his happiest and most self-accomplished. Even when Azula though that she had beaten her brother at the game she played so well, she didn't realize that his death would cause an uprising and her demise was inevitable.

_She would never know._

* * *

Carefully, Katara picked up the silken fabric and felt it between her hands. It was much too different from the clothing of her home tribe, but even between her fingers it felt familiar. She could not decide what to wear. Fire Lord Zuko was set to arrive to the Southern Water Tribe today and as so called "princess" of said tribe, she would have to participate in the welcoming festivities. She grimaced. All this princess stuff was getting on her nerves. The Southern Tribe had just started to gain back some infrastructure. It was nowhere near what the North was and Katara felt that the hierarchy was not needed.

Sighing, she selected her warmest red robes. Her father had asked her if she would wear the Fire Nation colors and be a symbol of welcome and familiarity to the Fire Lord and his entourage. To please her father, she painfully agreed, but of course she knew that Zuko wouldn't care in the slightest what everyone wore. This was a large diplomatic stride for him. Making a friendly connection with the Water Tribes would show the Earth Kingdom what kind of ruler the young man had become. Treaties could only go so far.

Katara wondered idly if he was very much different. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him, and yet they had surprisingly remained good friends. She often had to scold herself because she wrote more letters to Zuko than she did Aang. It wasn't necessarily her fault though. Aang was often unpredictable and traveled throughout the Earth Kingdom and Air Temples sporadically with Toph. And Zuko was her closest confident. But Aang did often visit Zuko in the Fire Nation.

He had never mentioned if Aang had said anything about their relationship, so she just assumed it was over. Even Zuko admitted to relationship troubles a few months ago. He and Mai were in the break-up stage again. Katara walked to her desk that was a present from Haru that he picked up in Omashu. Pulling a key on a chain from around her neck, she opened a draw and retrieved all of Zuko's letters. She laughed a bit at that as she remembered their seemingly pointless conversations.

* * *

_To The Mighty Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Are you so unfortunately busy that you cannot make time for a common Water Tribe peasant like me? (I hope by now you realize that you should be kicking yourself for ignoring me.) My lovely father says that I shouldn't be bothering a busy man like you, and I tell him that if I don't, no one else besides Uncle will. I do worry that you have found yourself trapped in a mound of papers that your nobles just love to surround you in. Perhaps Mai could save you?_

_All kidding aside, I hope things are well. Things have been hectic here. Waterbenders from the North have done a spectacular job of rebuilding the South. It's nowhere near close to what it could be, but it's a start. Father says that Sokka will have to start working on becoming the new Chief. He says it's high time he learned to close his mouth and be responsible. I don't know, I still see Sokka as a bottomless pit, not a leader. Suki is still here, and wouldn't you know, she's pregnant. Sokka doesn't know yet because she just missed one cycle but it will be enjoyable to watch how he deals with knocking up his girlfriend. _

_I am bored as usual, trapped on this block of ice with nothing to do but look pretty. Being a princess is rotten Zuko, I don't know how you stand being 'royal'. I wish I could ask you to spring me from this place a bit earlier than intended; I'm not sure how much longer I will last._

_I wish for you to respond Zuko, I hate not hearing from you. _

_Katara_

* * *

_Most Gracious Princess Katara,_

_As much as you find it amusing for me to be trapped in a mess of my own work, it was not the case. My well-meaning clerk cleaned my study and misplaced your last letter, I do apologize. And as for Mai saving me, I doubt she would ever look me in the face again. Apparently, she feels like I should commit more to her. The Council has been pushing me to marry her, but I always find a reason to push it off. Is that so wrong of me? The nobles think that my marriage will make the Fire Nation stronger, but I disagree. _

_As your tribe is, my country is as well rebuilding. Most of the palace was destroyed when we fought Azula, but it was fixable. Teo and Haru were kind enough to help, as you are well aware. I am pleased that the renovations are almost complete and the palace should be ready when you arrive with the Water Tribe delegation for the Summit. _

_Concerning Sokka, I am not that much surprised. But, this could be a benefit to him. He will gain the responsibility your father desires him to have in no time. Though he is sometimes bumbling, I do respect his opinion and I have often written to him asking what I should do for my nation. He knows much of your people and cares for them greatly. Send my congratulations to Suki. _

_And while I cannot, exactly "spring you from that block of ice" as you so eloquently say, your father has offered me the chance to visit and oversee his tribe. I have graciously accepted. Though, I do not know when I will arrive. I believe your birthday is next month? Perhaps I will stay until then. _

_Always, Zuko_

* * *

_Humble Fire Lord,_

_I congratulate your clerk on successfully freaking me out for a month. _

_I am sorry for you and Mai. Though honestly, I am not thoroughly surprised. You two seemed up and down for so long. Do you have any news of Aang? I sent him a letter but it was returned, saying he already passed through. Maybe I should just tell him that this isn't going to work if he's gone and I'm here and can't reach him. Please inform me if he does arrive in the Fire Nation. _

_I am excited however to see your home. I honestly miss the Fire Nation more than I thought I would. I miss you as well. Suki thanks you for her congratulations though she burst into tears when I read that part to her. Hormones are a bitch. She would like me to ask you if it would be all right if she had the baby at the palace. She says that she will not give birth in a 'frozen hellhole'. Or something along those lines. She could come with me in two months for the Summit and I would stay with her. I hope you say yes, it will be good for her, and I could escape this princess nonsense. I'm a Master Waterbender for La's sake. _

_I do hope you come to visit my small tribe. You might like it better now, but I don't think you'll be allowed to crash your ship into our walls this time. We have a palace of our own you know, but I'm sure it isn't like the grandeur that you are accustomed to. At least it is warm on the inside. Also, I cannot BELIEVE father didn't tell me he had invited you to come. It seems he forgets that I am your friend. _

_Don't you dare make a fuss of my birthday. My father wants to throw me a big celebration for my seventeenth birthday, but I'd rather he not. We'll see. _

_Oh well, I plan to escape soon; once Sokka and Suki have their baby, I won't be needed here as royalty. Perhaps I could come stay with you? I think you need someone to beat those nobles off with a stick. Or a water whip. Whichever you prefer, Fire Lord. _

_Love, Katara_

* * *

_To The Lovely Princess of the Southern Water Tribes,_

_Do not apologize about Mai. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Thankfully sooner. She never really understood that I basically had to rebuild our nation from the ground up. I was surprised that my ancestors didn't completely deplete our treasury. It seems as though they liked to live the extravagant lifestyle and wanted to keep it that way. _

_I do have news of Aang. He arrived here just days after your letter. The poor boy was completely exhausted. He did manage to make Toph laugh when he fell asleep into his dinner though. Much is to be expected of a fourteen year old boy. He does not say anything of your relationship, he didn't stay long. He said I was just a stop on the way to the Western Air Temple. How comforting. Toph is well. _

_Suki is more than welcome to stay. Our royal physicians are well trained for delivering. It is but an added bonus that you will come as well. I'm afraid I have lost myself a bit, being unaccompanied as I am. I put a new arena in (per request of Toph) and it has some pools of water, perhaps we could spar? I would like to have a challenging opponent again. _

_And I do prefer water whips, Master. You are as much welcome to stay as Suki is. Needless to say, the staff misses you dearly. Apparently you made an impression on them when you were here nine months ago for my 18__th__ birthday. _

_I shall be arriving to the South hopefully a week after you receive this. I must prepare for travel. Uncle says he wishes he could join me, but I asked him to watch over the palace in my absence. My nation is still in a fragile state._

_Looking forward to seeing you, Zuko_

* * *

Katara smiled faintly at the letters she held. After the war, she and Zuko were always able to talk comfortably to one another. It surprised everyone else how well they got along, even two years later. She couldn't help it. He was a caring man, and he had really changed; she could finally see it.

There was a knock at her door and she shoved the letters back into the drawer and closed it just as her brother walked in.

"Hey," He smiled. "You look good. I wonder why Fire Nation colors look best on you."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm just doing what father says." Sokka held an arm out to escort her, and she took it.

"Sure you are," He agreed. "Or you could be secretly hoping to impress our dear friend the Fire Lord." He laughed a bit at her shocked expression. "Don't worry sis, I'm only joking. Well, let's get this show on the road, he's just arrived."

* * *

Zuko inhaled heavily as he stepped off of his ship. The Southern Tribe was colder than he remembered, though Katara had not lied when she said the waterbenders had done a good job. It wasn't as extravagant as the North, but it still had a sense of familiarity from his last visit. He frowned at the memory. _If only my father could see me now, visiting the Water Tribes instead of invading them. _

"Ah, Fire Lord!" He turned to see Katara's father Hakoda walking towards him, smiling. "I hope your trip was well?" Hakoda held out an arm.

Zuko gripped the Chief's outstretched forearm, greeting him in the traditional Water Tribe way. "As well as it could be on a Fire Nation ship," He replied, smiling in return.

Hakoda clapped him on the shoulder and released him. "A man after my own heart. Now, may I introduce you to my tribe?" Hakoda tuned to the side revealing the people who stood behind him. "You'll remember my mother perhaps? She told me that you met. And of course my son Sokka, and my lovely daughter Katara." He grinned gesturing to them.

Instantly, he recognized Sokka and…Katara. She was so different than he remembered, but still exactly the same. Perhaps more beautiful. Yes, that was what it was. The older woman to Katara's right was looking at him in a sort of embarrassing way.

The Chief studied the Fire Lord's face intently. "I believe they have changed much since you last saw them?"

Zuko nodded. "Time, however short, can cause many changes in people you miss."

Sokka was a bit taller and more muscular, even under his parka. His hair was also longer and he was developing facial hair. He looked like a younger version of his father. It was all there in his beaded hair, jaw line, and crooked smile. Katara on the other hand had smoothed out. No longer was the scrawny girl fifteen year old girl, but a grown, sixteen year old woman. She had lost the baby fat in her face; her cheekbones were prominent under her tanned skin. Her eyes were smaller, framed by long brown lashes. And lips that were full and finally equally matched. Her hair was in somewhat of a mixture of Water Tribe and her Fire Nation style. Her red robes hugged her nicely, but had distinct Water Tribe qualities.

The young Fire Lord stepped forward to Sokka, as was customary to greet the older men first. "Master Swordsman and Prince of the Southern Water Tribe," He gripped Sokka's forearm, just like his father's.

The Water Tribe boy burst out laughing. "Oh don't be so ridiculous Zuko! You're like family!" He pulled Zuko closer and grasped him in a quick hug. "Good to see you brother. And in the Southern Water Tribe no less!"

Zuko smiled at him. "Always good to be at your home, brother." He finally turned towards Katara. She stood at her brother's right, her head bowed slightly in respect. Who was this calm and graceful woman before him? "Princess Katara…"

Katara looked up into his face, her oceanic eyes meeting his. "Most esteemed Fire Lord," She bowed quickly. "Welcome to our tribe."

He only laughed at her and pulled her into a hug. It was something they both enjoyed, creating the most ridiculous titles for each other that they could. It had started in their letters.

Katara laughed as well, but it was muffled by Zuko's neck. "Oh Zuko, it really is good to see you," she held onto his arms as he released her. "You look so different."

He smiled. "As do you, Princess. I can't help but notice that you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

Katara blushed. "Stop, you old softy. But what about you?" She asked. "You're so tall. Are your nobles afraid of you yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. But, they have been getting better." He looked around at her growing village. "Your home has prospered greatly since my last visit," he complimented.

Hakoda stepped in. "Perhaps you'd like to see our lodge Fire Lord? I'm sure you are tired from being on a Fire Nation boat," he joked. "Come, it has grown cold out here. I think a warm room and a meal sounds good, don't you agree?"

Zuko bowed politely. "It would be much appreciated Chief Hakoda."

The Fire Lord held out an arm to Katara to escort her back to the lodge. "You know," he said, leaning to whisper in her ear, "It's much better to speak to you in person. Though I do enjoy your letters. They are comforting in an empty palace."

Katara patted his arm. "How sad for you. Hold long will Uncle be staying in the Fire Nation? I wanted to spend time with him at the Summit."

"And here I thought you were coming to see me. He said that he would stay for the Summit and then however long I needed him afterwards. He told me he wished he could have come for your birthday, but I needed him to watch over things," Zuko replied.

Katara nodded. "Hm, yes that's what you said in your letter. As much as I miss him, I'm glad he isn't here for my birthday," she frowned, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "He would just make the festivities grander, and Agni knows I've tried to keep it small. Seventeen isn't that important."

Sokka, who had slowed down to join them, interrupted. "It's only important for you Katara. You'll be seventeen and you're still unmarried. Sometimes I think father wants some Water Tribe man to sweep you off your feet and marry you."

Katara groaned lightly. "Why Dad would want that for me is something I cannot understand."

Zuko smiled at her. "Is there something about marriage to a Water Tribe man that you are opposed to?"

"Are you kidding Zuko?" Sokka laughed, "Katara's an independent girl. I don't think that anyone in our tribe could handle her."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sokka. The thing about marriage is that I don't want to be told who to love. I learned well from Gran Gran that I should marry for love. I'm surprised father would think I should marry. Marriages aren't arranged in the South, and he shouldn't interfere. I can handle it on my own."

"Perhaps your father is just worried about you. Maybe he doesn't want you to be stuck here as much as you don't want to. Sokka has a future as Chief. Maybe he is trying to help you find your place in a world that doesn't have war. You don't necessarily have a role that will directly impact your tribe," Zuko reasoned.

Katara chewed on her lip. "That makes sense. You are the Fire Lord, and you have a country to look after. Sokka will be Chief and have new responsibilities for our tribe. And Aang is always traveling around with Toph, spreading the peace. I just don't want to commit to settling down and having kids. I am young, and it seems too early."

Zuko scoffed. "Try telling that to the nobles. They say I need to find 'a lovely girl to marry and produce heirs with'. That just makes it seem like it's a job and it shouldn't be. I'm sure they will force someone on me sooner or later."

"That's rough, buddy," Sokka said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Zuko agreed.

* * *

The Water Tribe feast that was held in his honor was not as Zuko thought it would be. The food was rich and thick, typical of living in such a cold region. It had a variety of flavors and textures and even contained dishes from the Earth Kingdom and one from his nation. He suspected that his friends had set that up for him. They all sat on a low dais with many of the tribesmen around them. Katara had explained that if one wanted, they could dine with the royal family.

"I understand," he had said. "The Water Tribes are communal. Your people have a deep sense of unity and love."

The Fire Lord sat to Chief Hakoda's left with Katara to his. Sokka was on his father's right with a man named Bato next to him. It was very unusual to Zuko for the family to interact and joke with each other. As a child, dinner with his parents was eaten in silence. Only precious time during the day was allowed for the family to be together. Spending time with the Avatar's group had shown him the true meaning of family. Ones who sit and actually enjoy each other. It was much the same with the tribesmen. He enjoyed a particular story that the elderly grandmother told about when Sokka and Katara were children and they had run out into the snow, naked. Sokka of course found it to be amusing and manly, but Katara's face had flushed a light pink and she became very interested in her dinner plate.

Zuko smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry," he told her. "When you see Uncle again, get him to tell you embarrassing stories about Azula and I. You'll feel better."

She smiled back, but didn't say anything, which made him slightly nervous about what she would try and find out. As the meal finally began to end, Katara turned towards her father for the first time.

"Dad?" she asked. "I believe the Fire Lord may need his rest. The cold is not an easy place to be for a firebender. Shall I show him to his room?"

Hakoda appraised his daughter. "That would be very kind Katara," he looked to Zuko. "She will show you to your room. It may not be as big as you are accustomed to, but we are still expanding," he smiled. "Tomorrow if you would like, Sokka, Bato and I are going ice dodging. It's a sport particularly reserved for men. Would you like to come?"

Sokka leaned forward around his father to speak to Zuko. "Yeah, you should come, Fire Lord. It's the Water Tribe's test of manhood. Young boys are taken by their fathers or elders when they come of age. You can't marry a Water Tribe woman without doing it."

Zuko's face pinched oddly at Sokka's words. He looked back to Hakoda, straight into his eyes. "I am much obliged to join you."

"Fantastic my boy!" Hakoda clapped him on the shoulder. "I shall have Sokka get you in the morning. Sleep well Fire Lord, and goodnight Katara."

* * *

**A/N: **The tenses in this chapter might be confusing. I do apologize. If you didn't get it, it starts out with a dream of Zuko's, jumps to the present, which is with Katara in the South and then she remembers the letters. Then it comes back to the present.

Another matter that I think may be confusing is the timeline. This is roughly 2 years since the end of the war. The next summer after the war is when the Gaang is last together completely at Zuko's 18th birthday. Then it's about 3 months into the next year and it will be Katara's birthday. I don't imagine Zuko being exactly 2 years older than Katara. Perhaps more like a year and a half. SO, it's winter when Zuko arrives in the South for Katara's birthday and in the spring, the Summit will begin, where delegates and leaders from all four nations meet in the Fire Nation.

Also, the relationship between Zuko and Katara thus far is platonic. That's how it was in the series and that's how I'm starting this out. But, it will change quickly.

Hope there weren't any misconceptions!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Ice Dodging

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Ice Dodging

* * *

Once out of view of the dining hall, Katara reached for Zuko's hand and dragged him into the foyer of the lodge.

"Katara what-," Zuko began, but she cut him off.

"Shh! Not yet, Zuko." They crossed the foyer quickly and silently as she led him down another hallway which he supposed lead to the sleeping quarters. They slowed when they reached an icy, ornate door with intricate carvings that could have only been done by a waterbender's precise hand.

"This is our counsel room. I helped with the design myself. It can only be opened with waterbending," she explained.

Zuko glanced at her, and then back to the door. The carvings were more of a picture or an icicle mosaic. It depicted people of each nation bending an element, but it seemed to blend into one flowing stream of bending. "How does your father or brother get in?" he asked.

Katara laughed. "Oh, they can't. But usually there are waterbenders guarding it when it's in use." She pulled him farther down the icy corridor.

"It's warmer in here than I expected it to be," Zuko noted. They passed by another door which Katara said was Gran Gran's room. Then the hallway forked into another, separate hallway.

"We go to the right," Katara said, pointing to the smaller hallway. "Sokka and Dad's rooms are down the left." She pulled him along again, still holding his hand.

Leaving the main corridor, Katara headed for the second door on the left. While she opened it, she looked back towards Zuko with a strange expression on her face before pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him. The room itself had walls made of ice, but it seemed to Zuko that there were wooden or metal supports. The floors were adorned with heavy rugs so as not to freeze bare feet. But Zuko could feel the slight cold around him still. To a firebender, it was slightly suffocating, like drowning in icy water. Katara headed for a low couch near a vanity across the room.

Zuko wandered around the room a bit, examining the architecture and the little nick-knacks that were accumulated on the shelves. He noticed though, that the room was distinctly female. Katara laughed.

"Don't worry, this isn't your room, it's mine. Yours is across the hall, but I figured we could talk for awhile."

Zuko looked uncomfortable. "I don't think I should be in your room, Katara," he told her. "It's not proper."

Katara rolled her eyes, then reached out and brought him to the couch alongside her. "You don't know how much I have grown to dislike this place. It sometimes surprises me even. I don't really care much anymore what happens."

He still looked uncomfortable, his eyes shifting from hers, to the door. "I'm on good terms with your father right now, Katara and-,"

"And an innocent conversation between two friends who haven't seen each other in awhile is nothing to worry about," she interrupted. "I just want some company Zuko, my father won't kill you."

He only sighed and rested his head on the ledge of the couch, his eyes closing. "Tell me about ice dodging," he whispered.

She laughed a bit. "It's a big Water Tribe tradition for men. Boys who are about fourteen or fifteen are taken out to the ocean when the ice starts to crack and melt. The object is to safely navigate through the ice. It is quite dangerous. I went when Bato took Sokka during the war. Skills like navigation, instinct and planning ahead are stressed, and when proven, you become a true Water Tribe man," she explained.

Zuko pushed himself up and leaned forward, looking towards the floor. "Is this some kind of test for me?" he asked quietly.

Katara looked surprised. "I am not sure. You're not a Water Tribe man so I'm not sure if this kind of thing would apply to you. Maybe my father just wants your company."

He shook his head. "I don't know. I thought my coming here was a testament to what an honorable man I am. But even you said that this was a test of manhood. I don't want to upset your father, especially in these fragile times."

She touched his arm. "Don't worry Zuko, no matter what you'll be fine. You obviously have tracking skills which might come to your advantage. Even if it is more than a casual outing with my father, you won't ruin anything with him. Sokka seems excited to go."

Zuko scoffed. "Sokka likes to do anything he considers manly. And for some strange reason he likes to do them with me."

"You're right. But he likes you and relates to you. The only men he hangs out with are father and Bato, who have already gotten past the excitement over weapons and meat," she laughed.

"Who says I am excited about weapons and meat?" Zuko asked.

"But Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, imitating Sokka, "What else is there in life but weapons and meat?!"

Even Zuko laughed a bit, but then his face got serious. "When is Suki going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Katara frowned. "She hitched a ride back to Kyoshi to settle some things with the warriors. I think she said she needs to pick a new leader. She'll be back for my birthday though and I presume she will tell him before then, because she'll come back to the Fire Nation with us."

"Why didn't she just tell him when she found out?" Zuko asked.

"She was afraid she might loose it. Her family is not very fertile and she told me it was a miracle that she was even conceived and born at all. Her mother died shortly after delivering her and her father left when he found out she was a daughter and not a son. It makes sense now why she became a great warrior."

"Wow," he sighed through pursed lips. "Will she be okay though? We can't allow her to die like her mother, Katara."

"I know, I know. I think it would be awful if Sokka lost another woman to death."

Zuko stared at her blankly. "Who died?"

Katara smiled faintly, remembering. "Do you recall the princess of the Northern Water Tribe? She was given life from the moon spirit as a baby and when Zhao killed physical incarnation of it, she gave that life back. Sokka loved her. It is sad at full moons because Yue gives me power but brings Sokka sadness. But then he was reunited with Suki, and here we are."

"I remember Uncle saying something about a beautiful Water Tribe woman who made the ultimate sacrifice. I always thought it was you until I saw you again in Ba Sing Sei."

"I'm not sure what could kill me," Katara joked. "I did beat your crazy ass sister."

"Yes," he agreed. "You did what I never could."

"Don't," Katara whispered, grabbing his warm hand again. "You almost died for me, and you shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should have Katara. I couldn't let that monster destroy you. I don't think I could even forgive myself in the afterlife if I hadn't tried to save you." He touched her cheek gently with his free hand. "It would have been too much of a waste. Besides, the Avatar would have killed me twice over if I had let you die," he joked.

She frowned and pulled away from him. "Aang was just a boy." She stood and went to the vanity to remove her hairpins. Zuko moved down the couch and rested his chin on an armrest, looking at her. "He and I don't have anything in common anymore; I'm sure it's over."

"Katara, I didn't mean to-,"

"No," she said. "It's okay."

"He still cares you know. He asked me if I had heard how you were. Maybe he still wants to be with you."

Katara shook her head. "No, I think that time has passed. We were really young Zuko, and I don't even think I knew what love really felt like just two years ago. Besides, I ground him too much; he belongs to the world."

Zuko frowned at her and moved to sit on the armrest of the couch, his knees touching the chair of her vanity. "But you love him," he reasoned.

"No," she disagreed. "Not in the way you think. I wonder sometimes if I ever did. It seemed like it was supposed to be, and maybe that's why I let it happen. I knew he loved me from the moment I found him in the iceberg, but I somehow always knew that he was greater than I."

"You're wrong," he told her, his voice rough. Looking at her, his eyes softened and he reached up to stroke her cheek, but thought better of it. "You're the greatest person I know." Standing, he turned away from her, examining her room again. She had an odd collection of things from the year she traveled during the war. What caught his eye was a waterbending scroll, the one from their first encounter. He wanted to laugh at his sixteen year old stupidity and her fifteen year old innocence. Everything was different now.

"You always thought so highly of me," she whispered. He hadn't heard her cross the room, and it startled him when her cold hand slipped into his. It felt much different when she wasn't dragging him off somewhere. It felt small and delicate, but strong from the war and waterbending.

"And you saw the good in me when even I couldn't," Zuko replied, squeezing her fingers.

"I always knew it was there," her hand raised and she stroked the edges of his ruined face. "You just took so long to figure out what you wanted," she laughed.

"A little too long, I think," he muttered darkly.

She pressed harder on his face, willing him to look at her. "You figured it out Zuko, and you are a great man and an even greater Fire Lord. I have always known how determined you are, and I'm very proud of you."

His free hand rose to his face to brush against her fingers. He leaned downwards toward her slightly; she could fell his breath on her face and she shivered.

"Zuko," she whispered so quietly, it was almost unintelligible.

Seeming to snap out of whatever he was under, he pulled his hands out of hers and stepped back. "I apologize, I have overstepped my boundaries." He rubbed his hand across his good cheek, tiredly.

"No," she said, clearing her throat. "I just…"

He walked towards the door. "No, it's all right. I think…I think I shall go to bed now. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." He was uncomfortably warm.

Katara's eyes lowered to the floor. "Of course," she said and stepped around him lightly to open the door for him.

Stopping before the entrance, he looked at her and stroked her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Goodnight," he whispered, and he strode quickly from her room, without another look.

* * *

The morning of the ice dodging expedition dawned too early for Zuko's liking. Though it was still dark outside, he could feel the beginning rays of the polar sun. This climate was very foreign to him. Though he had visited the North, its sister tribe was surprisingly colder and he could feel it seep into his core. He knew he would have to keep his firebending sharp to survive outside, if anything happened to him.

Unable to capture sleep again, he shoved the strange, heavy furs off of him and rose from his mat. Bad idea. The air was biting and it seemed like his chest was constricting his lungs, forcing the air out. He gave a strangled cough and hurried to dress in his winter wear. If he was to firebend as he planned however, they would be too heavy and dragging; a liability to catch aflame.

Frowning, he turned to the wooden chest of drawers near him. Pulling open the top drawer, he found women's under wrappings. Embarrassed, he snapped the drawer shut. Eventually he was able to locate a suitable training outfit- in Water Tribe blue. The Fire Lord would have to make sure none of his men saw him, or he'd never hear the end of it.

Slipping out of his room, he tried to recall how to get back to the foyer. He paused outside of Katara's room, wondering if she was awake. _Surely not,_ he thought. He distinctly remembered that she rose with the moon and probably wouldn't be up until he had left with her father. That thought didn't help to comfort him. He was honestly nervous, through and through. When Sokka described what ice dodging signified, his stomach had dropped to what seemed like the floor.

_It's the Water Tribe's test of manhood,_ the young warrior had said, _you can't marry a Water Tribe woman without doing it. _His mind horrifyingly went to Katara in that moment and he almost had to slap himself. Katara did not belong to him, and he doubted that she ever would. He suspected that all he would gain from her was a close confident. His nobles were pushing him to marry and produce and heir to secure his throne, but he believed it unnecessary. They just wanted to place a woman beside him whom he doesn't love just to procreate. It disgusted him.

But Katara, his mind painfully reminded him, was pretty much the only woman he could stand to be around for more than a few hours. Well, except for maybe Toph.

_No,_ he thought, _the nobles would never allow a marriage between their Fire Lord and a woman of another nation. No matter how beneficial I could prove it to be._ Exiting the lodge, he punched a plume of flame into a pile of snow. It burned much deeper than he had intended, and he hastily kicked more snow over the hole.

"Get a grip, Zuko," he muttered to himself. "You're not helping yourself if you snap."

Breathing deeply and uncomfortably, he walked far away from all buildings without getting too far from the lodge where he could get lost. Going through his most basic firebending was laborious. Damn this weather. It was just so cold. Still frustrated, he headed back to the lodge. The sun was starting to peak over the frigid ocean and he felt better, warmer. But it was still not useful standing out in the cold.

Uncle used to tell him stories about firebenders who wandered on ice long enough for their inner flame to extinguish. Once that happened, he had said, it could never be undone. The inner flame is believed to exist at the moment of conception. Mothers who carry firebenders are always warmer than most and it more often than not helped determine if the mother was indeed carrying a firebender. If an inner flame was to ever be extinguished, it would never re-light and the firebender would most likely loose himself.

Needless to say, Zuko had to fight hard to remember why he came to this frozen place.

* * *

Zuko staggered into the foyer of the lodge, inhaling as much warm air as he could stand. Bending slightly, he finally became warm enough to walk to his room. He was slightly angry with his firebending being limited. He felt like the weak little child that his father and sister always made him out to be.

"Fire Lord!" A kind voice echoed across the great hall and Zuko went rigid. He knew that voice. "I am surprised to see you awake, young man. I figured you'd sleep as long as Sokka." Hakoda smiled at the Fire Lord.

Zuko bowed slightly. "Chief. I am awake so early because firebenders rise with the sun. Though it is still slightly dark here, I feel it pulling me awake. It's similar to waterbenders and the moon."

"Ah I see. You seem somewhat rehearsed in Water Tribe culture," the older man noted.

Zuko smirked slightly. "If you knew my uncle sir, you would understand why. Iroh always believed that we cannot understand our own style of bending unless we understand bending as a whole. Versatility in bending allows more respect for other elements. You come to learn how some complement another and it's a union of all of them which makes people strong. Plus, I have trained with a formidable waterbender for quite some time now. I tend to pick up on things."

Hakoda whistled. "You are great friends with my daughter." It wasn't a question.

Zuko became very serious. "Yes sir, and with all due respect she is a great woman. I can think of no better. She was the only person besides my uncle who accepted me as I was. I haven't always been the best of men, Chief, but Katara is someone I don't like disappointing."

His best friend's father nodded. "I am glad she has you to count on. I fear sometimes that she is all alone here in the tribes. She seemed happier than ever when you arrived." He looked at Zuko with a calculating eye.

Zuko swallowed. "It was much kind of you to invite me. Your city is one of true beauty. And in all honesty, I am as happy to see Katara as she is I. If not more."

"Yes, well she is also excited for the upcoming Summit in the Fire Nation. For reasons I cannot know, she loves the Fire Nation. Maybe after a life of cold solidarity, she prefers one of warmth and adventure," he chuckled lightly.

Zuko shuffled his feet nervously. "Sir, she asked me if she could stay awhile afterwards, and I would be delighted to have her. My uncle of course will be disappointed if he cannot throw her a birthday party of his own."

Hakoda sighed. "Yes, my daughter's seventeenth birthday fast approaches. It is far beyond me to tell her what to do at this point, and so if she wishes to stay in the Fire Nation, so she shall."

Zuko nodded, smiling. "I am glad to have her."

"Well," Hakoda said, pulling his parka against him tighter, "I must go oversee the boat preparation. You should go back to your room and get ready, we will be disembarking soon."

"Of course."

* * *

By the time he got back to his room, Zuko was already tired. How much more of this winter climate he could take, he didn't know. When he entered his frozen room, he discovered Sokka sitting on his mat, bouncing slightly.

"Zuko!" Sokka stood, but then sat back down. "You're awake. I came to wake you and you weren't in," he looked at Zuko questioningly.

The other man shrugged. "I went to firebend. Then I ran into your father and he told me to get ready. But I'm not really sure what that means."

Sokka nodded then went to Zuko's chest of drawers. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a thick, blue bundle. He handed it to Zuko, who looked confused. "What is this supposed to be?" he asked.

Sokka laughed and took the bundle back. Searching, he found a cord and pulled it. The bundle unraveled and Zuko saw thick, rolled pants and a new, different parka. He realized this must be the outfit he would wear to go ice dodging. Somewhat, he was nervous.

"Dad says I was supposed to help you with this but well, you know. Going out in the water is dangerous for the best of us, but Katara told me you'd need the extra protection.

Zuko took the warm clothes from Sokka. "You talked to Katara today?"

"Yeah she got up early to work at the healers hut. We have a few pregnant women here and she helps take care of them," Sokka explained.

Zuko nodded dumbly, still gripping the clothing. "How long do these trips often take Sokka?"

The younger man shrugged. "Sometimes all day. Sometimes just a few hours. The weather is warmer today than it's been in awhile and I'm sure Dad wants you to get the full experience. We might be out late.

Zuko snorted. "Warmer? How could it be considered warm here?"

Sokka laughed as well. "Well I am sorry my lord that it isn't Fire Nation warm. This is the best we can do; it's winter after all." He stepped around Zuko and went towards the door. "I will let you change. Meet us in the foyer in half a candle mark," he pointed to Zuko's bedside table where a candle stood burning that he didn't notice before.

"Right." When Sokka left, Zuko laid the clothing out on the mat. It seemed to be made out of a slippery material that was still soft so it must have been semi-waterproof. Shrugging out of his Fire Nation winter wear, he donned his borrowed Water Tribe fishing gear. He felt much warmer in these clothes than he had been his entire visit.

Checking the candle, he decided to look for the healing hut to see it he could catch Katara before he left. Leaving his room, he noticed what seemed like a guard walking down the hallway, away from him.

"Excuse me!" he called, and the man jumped and turned.

"Oh Fire Lord!" the man exclaimed. "Would you like me to escort you to the foyer?"

Zuko laughed lightly. "No, thank you. I was wondering actually if you could tell me where the healing hut is. I would like to see the Chief's daughter's healing in action before I head out. I haven't seen I yet and I admit I'm rather curious," he lied.

"Certainly. It's real simple, just leave the lodge and go straight, say about fifty paces. It's the large igloo to your left. Can't miss it."

Zuko bowed the Fire Nation bow, which seemed to startle the guard. "I am deeply grateful. Thank you." As if to scare the guard some more, he dashed away down the hallway. He ran once he reached the foyer and made it out of the lodge. He counted about twenty-five paces on account of his running. The guard wasn't lying when he said he couldn't miss it. The healing hut was the second largest building Zuko had seen so far. Slowing as he approached it, memories of the previous night flooded his mind. And he was slightly nervous to see Katara.

The flap of the hut shifted and he froze. What if it was her and she didn't want to see him? A young woman stepped, or more like waddled out and then he knew it wasn't Katara.

Sighing, he approached the hut and pushed the flap aside. "Katara?" It was dim in the hut and he couldn't make her out through all the brown hair and parkas. A figure rose to his left.

"Zuko!" he knew it was her the moment she spoke. "What are you doing here? Or how did you even know where I was?" She moved closer to him so they could talk. Looking down, he saw a woman sitting up from a mat, with an extremely swollen stomach. "Oh, you're done today Mali. See you later."

The woman hugged Katara. "Thank you. Fire Lord," the woman bowed as best she could to him, which he couldn't understand why.

He only nodded at the woman and turned back to Katara who was smiling up at him. "Oh, yeah, your brother said you were here and I wanted to say goodbye before I left with your father. Sokka said we could be out late. I hope you won't get too lonely without me," he teased her.

She punched his arm lightly. "I'm not so sure I can make it through my day without you Fire Lord."

His stomach turned slightly. "Just say the words and I'll stay," he promised.

She only laughed. "No, go. My father and Sokka want you to come. I will be here when you return."

He smiled. "Do I look appropriate enough to go ice dodging?" he asked, spreading his arms out.

"Perfect," she laughed. "Now go, you'll be late." She jokingly pushed him out of the hut. "Good luck!"

* * *

Zuko felt the desire to punch Sokka in the throat.

Seriously, the Water Tribe man could not stop talking. As if being out in the frigid ocean with three other mean on a medium sized boat wasn't bad enough for him, Sokka liked to discuss strategy for ice dodging.

"It's really about looking beyond the ice, y'know?" Sokka was sitting next to Zuko, and both men were rowing.

"Sokka, you've been ice dodging like what, one time?" Zuko looked at Sokka to see his hurt look, and nearly laughed at him.

Hakoda cut in. "The Fire Lord is right Sokka; arrogance is not your friend. This is supposed to be a cultural experience for him. If you keep talking to him that way, he'll be sick of us."

Zuko exhaled, grateful that the Chief intervened before he committed murder. Sokka really wasn't helping his nerves.

They had come upon the spot where ice was scattered and broken throughout the water. Zuko was uncomfortably nervous. Sokka saw the look on Zuko's face and began to snigger.

He scowled at the laughing man. "You wouldn't think it so funny if you were standing on the edge of a volcano."

Sokka sucked in his laugh. "I've actually done that, Fire Lord. But, fair enough. Just you wait though, the ice isn't nearly thick enough here for dodging, nor is the current too strong."

Zuko gripped his paddle tighter. "I hope you're experienced at this, Water Tribe. I'd really rather not drown on your behalf."

Hakoda and Bato both started to laugh. "Oh Fire Lord," Bato said, "Ice dodging is a Water Tribe skill. And we wouldn't dare take you out to the most dangerous part, my lord. Today is just recreational fun."

Zuko nodded. "Fun. I see."

They sailed smoothly through the beginnings of the ice. Chunks of it lightly bumped the edges of the boat. Zuko could feel the current picking up beneath him; he didn't use the paddle much more to move them along, just to guide them.

Hakoda looked to Sokka and they both nodded. Sokka let go of his paddle and switched places with his father, at the back of the boat. The Chief pulled Sokka's paddle into the boat, stowing it under an unused seat, and motioned for Zuko to do the same. He noticed that the ice was much denser and thicker now, but they glided through it, not a single piece hitting the boat. The Fire Lord looked back and saw Sokka steering, a determined look on his face. Despite Zuko's doubts, Sokka was actually really good at this.

Regardless, Zuko felt like there was something wrong. The ice was coming at the boat quicker now, and it was starting to hit more often. Looking back at Sokka, Zuko noticed that the Water Tribe man's face alight with uncertainty. Zuko gripped the edge of the boat uneasily.

A large block of ice brushed against the side of the boat, almost tipping it over.

"Sokka, what the hell?" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know!" he screeched back. "The current is quick here and the ice is getting thicker the deeper in we go."

Hakoda lunged at the unused seat, ripping the ores from their place, throwing one to Bato. "Sokka turn us around!"

They were sailing between two glaciers when a distinct crack was heard, and Sokka groaned. Wide-eyed, Zuko looked back to see him holding what was the handle of the rudder, now broken off. Zuko felt the urge to rip the piece of wood from the younger man and beat him senseless with it. Surely now he was going to die in this frozen ocean.

Hakoda and Bato frantically shoved the ores into the water and began to row in opposite directions, trying to get the boat to turn around, against the current. Unbeknownst to everyone aboard, they grew close and closer to the edge of one of the glaciers.

Zuko felt a rising panic the closer they got. "Chief!" Zuko tried to speak loud enough, "Be careful, we are getting really close to-"

But it was too late. With a sickening crash, the stern of the boat collided with the edge of the glacier. Something deep within it rumbled, and chunks of ice began to fall from its towering height.

Before anything could be done, a large piece struck the Fire Lord in the head. Desperately trying to hold onto consciousness, Zuko reached out for anything to grab, to keep him in the boat. Sokka barely brushed the man's fingers when he fell backwards into the freezing ocean, barely conscious.

The black water consumed him, and Zuko could no longer breathe. The weight of the water pressed against him uncomfortably, and he could not escape. Just as the dark cold set in, everything Zuko knew was lost.

* * *

**A/N: **I did try and make this chapter longer, and I hope that the rest of them will be this length.

I felt the beginning was somewhat awkward and slow, so here! Have some wooing, action, and suspense! Zuko's starting to figure some things out, I'd say.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Return of the Warrior

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Return of the Warrior

* * *

Zuko was walking through the foyer of the Southern Water Tribe lodge, stark naked. It was completely deserted and all he wanted to do was make it to his room and escape the treacherous cold that was settling deep within his heart. He made it to the hallway that housed the meeting hall. Its extravagant, ornate door was glowing in a strange, orange color, which Zuko knew was illogical.

Reaching towards to door, he discovered that it was warm to the touch. Frowning, he realized that something deeply wrong was occurring. Against his better judgment, Zuko pushed against the door and found it to be relatively easy to open. Still naked, he stepped into the room.

How odd. Looking down at his feet, he saw not hard packed ice, but smooth, warm stone, just like the kind in his-_No. It cannot be,_ he thought.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze upward and was rewarded with what seemed to be an exact replica of the throne room in his palace. But instead of the rich golden fire usually burning while he sat, it was a cold, calculating blue.

And that could only mean one thing: Azula.

He saw movement to his left and discovered the only Water Tribe people he knew: Katara, Sokka, Chief Hakoda, Gran Gran, Bato, and Katara's waterbending master, Pakku. They were all chained and gagged against the wall to the right of the burning throne. He couldn't stand to look into Katara's eyes. No longer was he embarrassed by the nakedness.

But he wasn't naked anymore. Looking down at himself, he found that he was dressed in his old Earth Kingdom clothing.

A maniacal laugh echoed through the room, and none other than Azula herself stepped out from behind the throne. "Well well Zuzu. Looks like you've really joined the peasants now."

Zuko fell into a defensive stance, his arms raised. "I have joined them more than you could imagine, sister."

Azula laughed once more. "Did you really think you could get everything I always wanted without escaping the consequences? Come now brother, you know me better than that." Grinning, she shot a bolt of lightning before Zuko could grab her. It flashed brilliantly through the air until it struck Pakku, knocking him dead.

"You're sick Azula, you-," his sister cut him off with a few quick jabs, and he fell motionless to the floor.

"I picked up a few things from Ty Lee. And you always do talk too much, Zuzu." She grabbed him under the armpits and sat him upright enough so that he could see the Water Tribesmen. Pakku's body was slumped over; the smell of burnt flesh made Zuko's stomach clench, and Katara was screaming bloody murder beneath her gag.

But Zuko could only lay there, helpless against his sister's madness. How long would it be before she killed more of them? Before she killed Katara?

Azula noticed Zuko's eyes blazing in Katara's direction. When she walked towards the tribesmen, Zuko noticed that she seemed to be off, just like she was when he and Katara had gone off to fight her during Sozin's comet. The Fire Lord's stomach dropped to the floor as his sister approached Katara. His fingers twitched angrily, but he couldn't more any more than that. He became more desperate as Azula trailed a finger down Katara's delicate cheek.

"Oh Zuzu, you always had the worst taste. First gloomy, depressing Mai and now this _barbarian_. How pitiful. Zuko, you need to wake up."

His vision began to grow dim around the edges, like standing up too quickly. "W-what?"

"Wake up Zuko," but instead of Azula's calculating voice, Katara's flowed from her lips. "You need to breathe."

As the words came, Zuko could feel his chest tightening and a cold settled in like one he had never felt before; he was sure it would consume him. A ragged, defeated groan escaped his lips, and his nightmare faded back into blackness.

* * *

People who are dying have a special way about them. Their bodies are so injured or sick that it is of no more use to them; an empty shell in which their souls reside. It is obvious when they are about to leave this life; the way their eyes glaze over, as if they are seeing something that you aren't. And there you are, the helpless healer whose job then is only to watch as they are taken from their bodies and into the Spirit World. Katara has experienced this more times than she would like.

Labor at the healing hut was always light. People of the Poles typically took care of themselves very well. The most difficult thing Katara had to deal with was a complicated delivery, or getting a baby to turn in the proper direction, or even helping treat a young child's cold. None of that could prepare her for what was to happen that day.

Katara had just finished up with her last patient, a Northern woman who had come down South with her waterbending brother for renovations. When she ended up pregnant, her brother was completely scandalized and left her. Katara had made it her mission to care for this woman to the best of her abilities and the woman was actually well accepted in the tribe.

That was when he came in. Lying on a makeshift stretcher carried by her father and Bato, Zuko looked like a corpse. His skin, so pale already, was white as snow and his lips had turned a deep shade of blue. Blood ran sickeningly down his forehead, its deep color contrasting with the white of his face. Sokka trailed in slowly after the other men, soaking wet, and shivering to the bone.

Katara raced to where Zuko lay, by a small fire that Hakoda was desperately trying to start. Frantically, she searched for a pulse, and found one, almost nonexistent, in his frozen wrist. It was frightening how cold he was. This couldn't be good. "Tui, what happened to him?" she whispered, gathering water to heal his bleeding skull. The glowing water surrounded his head and gave him a erethral look.

Hakoda frowned as Sokka was led away by Yugoda. "We crashed into a glacier, and the Fire Lord was struck with a chunk of ice and fell in. Sokka dived in right after him. I never thought he would do such a thing," he explained, handing Katara a bucket of warm water.

Exhaling, Katara guided the water out of the bucket. Giving into her command, it trailed over Zuko's frigid body. He shivered violently in his unconsciousness as Katara attempted to warm him. Kneeling beside his daughter, Hakoda's frown deepened.

Katara frowned as well. "Dad, it's not working." Sighing softly, she made up her mind. "Hand me a knife."

Her father looked at her, horrified. "Why?"

"I need to cut open his side to get the water in. I can't warm him from the outside and if I can't heat up his organs, he will die." Her shoulders squared as Hakoda hesitantly handed her a small, whale-bone blade. Trembling, Katara's hands lowered to Zuko's abdomen and she made a small incision on his side. He barely bled, and didn't even flinch.

It scared Katara more than anything. Fighting her fear back, she slowly directed the water into his body, willing it to warm his organs, willing his blood to flow and warm his skin, willing him to _live._

After a few minutes of her work, Zuko's skin started to have a more natural color. His lips were no longer violently blue. Sighing, Katara retracted her water and healed his knife wound.

"That's all I can do," she sounded defeated.

Hakoda's warm hand fell to her shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "Why don't you get some rest honey, you worked really hard."

Katara responded with a silent shake of her head. Hakoda sighed and his hand slipped away from her. "I will check on your brother then. Just, don't run yourself ragged."

"Okay," she whispered back.

It was hours later when Zuko awoke. When his eyes opened slowly, he saw light blue ice ceilings of his room. Relieved that he wasn't dead, he did an internal body check. His head hurt a bit, but other than that, he wasn't in much pain. What startled him the most was how he felt inside. He didn't feel the usual comfortable burning inside his chest; now he only felt a flicker. Panic gripped him as he remembered Uncle's stern warning. What would happen if he, the Fire Lord, lost his firebending? Especially at a time when his fellow nobles doubted the leadership of one so young. Trying to calm himself, he noticed a faint heat on his side. Looking down, he discovered Katara, sound asleep on top of his blanket and curled against his shoulder.

It was an oddly comforting sight, seeing her lying there like she didn't have a care in the world. Calming down, he felt his insides grow warmer, but he wasn't sure if it was from his internal flame or not. Seizing this vulnerable opportunity, he turned slowly so that he was facing her. Trying not to even wake her with a breath, he reached to gently stroke the skin of her cheek once more. He could feel the blush burning its way up his shoulders and neck as he remembered almost kissing her. He knew it was wrong, to be kissing a girl such as Katara, as he was convinced of the mere fact that he in no way deserved her. And he was honorable; he would never do something she didn't want him to.

So this was what he was reduced to. A supposed great Fire Lord, petty enough to lose himself to a Water Tribe woman. Sighing, he closed his eyes, while still stroking her cheek. As his eyes fell closed however, Katara's opened. She stared at him long enough to realize he didn't know that she was awake, or that she had knowledge of what he was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered.

Zuko almost fell from the bed. "Hell-, Katara you nearly scared me to death!"

She laughed at him and pulled him back close to her. "That's the last thing I would want, considering the fact that I just spent hours at your side convinced that you would," she told him seriously, her blue eyes dark.

His head tucked in apologetically. "I didn't mean to frighten you. But you saved me apparently. I cannot fathom a reason why you would doubt your healing abilities."

"It's nothing special," she shrugged.

He took her hand and frowned. "You take yourself for granted," he insisted. "My bending is destructive. You can give life, you can _heal_. You helped repair what is in my opinion the worst wound this world has ever faced, solely on the principle of what you are."

Katara blushed. "You take yourself for granted as well. You can provide heat, a great necessity in the South, in case you haven't noticed."

Zuko squeezed her hand. "But you can't just forget what my people have done."

This time Katara stroked his cheek. She smiled at the hair that was starting to grow on his chin. "No, not forget. But I can forgive. I forgave you, because I knew that you were a wonderful man underneath all the confusion. Power makes people do irrational things, and takes them away from who they really are. I believe your father was blinded in this way, and you are not. You are so obviously your mother's son and your uncle's nephew."

"I am," he agreed. "Sometimes I…I wonder if I should even continue my line. Most days it just seems much more logical to name an heir to take over when I die. Like Toph," he joked. "She likes bossing people around."

"Yes, but she also doesn't like being confined into a responsibility," Katara pointed out. "Besides, can't your nobles replace you if you refused to marry and have children?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Technically, no. I am considered the most powerful noble in my country in a way, and anything I say trumps all of them. It would just be severely inconvenient to lose their support. And if I expelled all of them, the people would definitely disapprove and that would be bad as well. There is a law about royal marriages, but it's so archaic it's like a guideline now. I suppose one day I will have to marry, hopefully to a woman I choose."

"Any Fire Nation women suit your fancy?" Katara asked.

He looked at her reproachfully. "No, not Fire Nation."

"Not Fire Nation," Katara mused.

Zuko smiled haughtily at her. "And what about you? You're a Water Tribe princess. Don't you have some sort of royal obligations?"

"Me? Why no," she laughed. "It's mostly Sokka's job. If he had no heir, the leadership would fall either to the eldest woman or the next respected man. The South isn't the same as the North. My dad's chief because he's the most respected man in our village. I wouldn't directly receive power unless I was named heir or was eldest woman. And in the South, we get to choose who we marry."

"It's good to know that at least one of us will end up happy in the end," Zuko muttered.

"Hey, that's no way to talk. I am sure you'll be happy too. You seem to fight for what you want most." She smiled at him.

He pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "You're coming back to the Fire Nation with me."

Katara gasped in surprise, pulled her hand away from his mouth and sat up. "What?"

He smirked at her. "You," he pointed to her. "Are coming with me," then he pointed to himself. "To the Fire Nation," he finished.

She smiled back. "I am?"

"Yes, I asked your father if he wouldn't mind so much if I stole you away and he said that it was beyond him to tell you what to do."

Katara's face was unreadable as she lay back down beside him, on her back with her arms crossed. Zuko sat up on his elbows and looked at her. "Are you angry?" he asked softly.

"No," she answered. Then after a moment, "Yes. When I came home after the war he wanted so badly for me to stay. That's why I didn't go with Aang. It seems hypocritical now that he doesn't want to hold me down."

"I'm not sure he necessarily wanted to hold you down, Katara. I think he just wanted you to be in place where he knew you'd be safe and where you wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. He was worried about you."

Katara seemed to halfway shrug. "He may be looking out for me, but I have pretty much been an adult since my mother died. Sometimes I don't think he sees that."

"Fathers have a strange way of showing how they feel," Zuko deadpanned.

Katara turned her head back towards him, her eyes softening. "You have a father that loves you, Zuko. You know that."

"Uncle? Well of course he loves me, and I him. But it's still all the same." Zuko replied.

Katara reached up to stroke the edge of Zuko's scar. "He gave this to you," she whispered. "But what did his father do to him? You're different Zuko. You're filled with love and not hate. That is what you learned from your father."

"I'll never be like him," he promised.

"I know," Katara whispered. "I know."

* * *

The next morning dawned unusually late for Zuko. When he awoke, he discovered a large fire burning in the hearth and the absence of a certain waterbender. He was surprisingly disappointed by the latter discovery. The last thing he could remember was lying beside her; he realized he must have fallen asleep and she left him.

Slightly aggravated, he sat up in his bedroll unsteadily. _Why did I have to get hurt? _He cursed his own misfortune. He was the strongest firebender in his land, and so was his defeat by an iceberg.

A muted knocking started at his door. "Come in," he coughed out quietly.

His door opened to reveal the Chief. He looked uncharacteristically anxious at being in the same room as him. "How are you feeling?" he asked cordially.

Zuko almost laughed. "I am fairing," he replied. "But I wouldn't be if it weren't for your daughter. She saved me, I take it."

Hakoda nodded, then explained, "She was very shook up when you came in. She had to cut you open to warm you, you were so cold. She also said that you might have a scar."

Zuko shrugged easily. "What is but another? I guess you could say that now your daughter has one-upped me again."

The Chief looked perplexed. "Katara has a scar?"

"Not that I know of," Zuko replied carefully. "I'm talking about saving each other's lives. Did you happen to notice the large scar on my abdomen?" Hakoda nodded, seating himself on Zuko's couch, for lack of a better thing to do.

"It happened during the war when Katara and I went to fight Azula. I thought that I could handle my sister alone, but I was wrong." Zuko sighed, reliving the memory. "I could tell that she was off. Her descent into madness was finally noticeable. I figured that I could fight her and spare Katara the possibility of getting hurt. I was mistaken. Azula's insanity made her firebending erratic and unpredictable. It's more difficult to fight someone who's blasting fire sporadically. I was winning for awhile until I asked why she wasn't using lightning," Zuko laughed. "Well, she certainly used it after that.

Hakoda looked very interested, and Zuko realized that Katara had not told her father this story. "Is that where the scar came from? Your sister's lightning?" the Chief asked.

The Fire Lord nodded. "Yes. Undeniably, Azula is my sister and she will always want to be better than me in every possible way. She saw that I had gotten stronger. I drew my firepower from the source: from within, from my own self-accomplishment, and she drew it from her evil and anger. Needless to say, her lightning display was impressive. The only problem was that she aimed it at Katara."

The older man's jaw dropped. "My Katara? Why would she do that?"

"Like I said, Azula is my sister. She knows my weaknesses. She figured out that Katara was important to me because I left her out of the fight. Azula thought that I could be defeated if the people I care about were taken out," he glanced at Hakoda. "And she was right. I didn't even think about it when I jumped in front of Katara and took Azula's lightning."

Hakoda looked even more surprised at Zuko's nonchalant explanation. "You what? How did you-,"

Zuko smiled at the Chief's disbelief. "Or maybe that's what Azula wanted. That I, the fallen and disgraced prince would have to make the ultimate sacrifice for a Water Tribe girl." Zuko found the thought amusing. "Regardless, I would have done it the same way ten times over."

The Chief actually looked impressed by the Fire Lord. "What happened then?"

"Well, Azula's lightning passed through me and I think my heart stopped, but I can't recall. All I know is that the pain was excruciating. Like being burned from the inside out," Zuko seemed thoughtful and Hakoda shuddered at the idea. "Katara tried to reach me, but Azula blasted her out of the way. I don't know how, but she stopped Azula and chained her down. And then she healed me. I wasn't the best, but it saved me, I was alive because of her. And so now I suppose I owe her because she has saved me twice."

"You must care very much about my daughter if you were so willing to die for her."

Zuko's eyes met the Chief's. "I do. Apparently more than I should," he laughed.

But Hakoda did not find it funny. He looked very serious. "Yes, well. I wonder what your intentions are towards my daughter, Fire Lord."

Zuko looked surprised. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that. "Er, what?"

* * *

Zuko thought that dinner was entirely too uncomfortable to be allowed. Somehow, his men found out what had happened and Zuko knew that they were whispering about how their Fire Lord got knocked out and drowned. Zuko was so frustrated that he banished them all to the ship.

He was also unnerved by the conversation he had with the Chief earlier concerning his daughter. To make matters worse, Katara looked exceptionally beautiful that night. It was the evening of Suki's arrival back to the Southern Water Tribe and it seemed that the South threw a feast for every war hero that came to stay.

Zuko was frustratingly trying not to look at Katara, but it was a worthless attempt. Her hair had been intricately braided, beaded and twisted into a flowing Water Tribe fashion. Her dress was a pale, almost white, blue silk that hugged her nicely. The edge of it kissed the floor and as ornately beaded into a mosaic of the moon and ocean spirit's eternal dance. The light straps of her sleeves rested on her shoulders then plunged, revealing her tanned back, and coming to a point right above her backside.

Zuko had been standing next to Sokka in the foyer when she entered with her father. Both men's eyes widened at her, but for different reasons.

"What is she wearing?" Sokka hissed, clearly upset.

Zuko shook his head, trying to breathe and contain his surprise. "A dress, apparently."

Sokka scoffed. "If you could call it that. I can't believe Dad let her out looking like _that_!"

The Fire Lord looked away, uncomfortable that he was next to the brother of the woman who had completely blown him away. He pulled nervously at his robes when she approached.

Slowly and agonizingly, she caught his eye. Zuko's breath hitched and he couldn't move. She gave him a small, alluring smile, one that he had never seen before, when her father pulled her and Sokka along to sit in the dining hall to await Suki's arrival.

Zuko stumbled slightly as he followed a tribesman who was responsible for seating him. The man smiled timidly at the Fire lord. "You're sitting by the Chief again sir. Right next to Master Katara."

Zuko almost rolled his eyes. _Of course_, then he nodded to the tribesman. "Right, thanks." The dining hall was buzzing with men and women waiting for Suki to arrive and for dinner. Zuko noticed that it was much more relaxed than it had been with his arrival. _Of course they love her, she'll probably marry their future Chief,_ Zuko thought as he passed the people, trying to approach the Chief's table as slowly as possible.

Inevitably, the Fire Lord reached the table and carefully seated himself next to Katara, feeling Hakoda's gaze on him the whole way. She smiled warmly at him as he sat, and he tried to smile back, feeling a bit sick.

Katara saw his face and looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Zuko swallowed then turned towards her. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just a slight headache. I did get struck by a chunk of ice yesterday."

She laughed and he noticed her beaded hair swinging. "Ah, right. I do recall that happening. How silly of me."

He leaned in closer to her, against his better judgment and asked, "Will Sokka be alright tonight?"

Katara nodded slightly, almost unnoticeably. "She's going to tell him in private," she whispered back. "Though I'm not sure how. In her last letter she said she's grown. It has been three months already."

"If she keeps a parka on, she'll be okay, don't you think?"

Katara looked reassured. "Oh yes, I'm sure that is what she'll do."

Deep within the lodge, heavy drums pounded away, the echoes reverberating in the dining hall. Zuko figured that it signified Suki's arrival. To his surprise, Katara had found his hand on the dinner table when the drums sounded.

"Katara what-?"

But she did not hear. "Look Zuko!" She pointed excitedly to the dining hall doors, which were being melted away to reveal a short, green clad woman. He heard a sharp intake of breath on his right and knew it was Sokka. It was odd for Zuko because relationships in the Fire Nation weren't based on real attraction, but rather on convenience. His relationship with Mai had morphed from a simple childhood crush into an available, qualified woman who could be his Fire Lady.

_These things aren't meant to last,_ Zuko thought. His people just didn't fall in love and stay that way. Only the really lucky ones who met that one special person and were able to keep them ended up happy.

He glanced down at his and Katara's joined hands. Her slender one fit perfectly into his larger, rougher one. He swallowed shamefully. _I cannot have her. She does not belong to me._ Looking away to Suki and Sokka finally coming together, Zuko pulled his hand away from hers. She looked at him with a confused look, but he couldn't meet her eyes.

Sokka and his lady arrived to their table and the feast began. Hakoda turned to his son's girlfriend, welcoming her back.

"My dear Suki, it's nice to have you here again. Have you seen? Our Fire Lord is here as well."

Suki leaned forward over the table and smiled at Zuko. He smiled tightly back. "Hello there Zuko. Fairing well?"

"Being surrounded by ones friends leaves a man fairing well indeed, and you Suki?"

She smiled faintly, in a way that only Zuko and Katara understood. "Very well. It was nice to see my girls. I know your Summit is coming up Fire Lord, are you ready?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Certainly. The prospect of a greater peace is exciting. I'm ready to resolve any issues with the Earth people. They are resilient and strong, even unbreakable. I wish that they knew they don't have to be so afraid anymore," he paused when he noticed the whole table was listening intently. "Perhaps, Suki, if you came to the Fire Nation in this crucial time, you would ease the ambassador's minds. You know I would love to have you."

Suki grinned. "Oh I know all about your feelings toward company Zuko," she laughed along with Katara and Sokka. "It would be an honor to join you. I appreciate it."

Zuko waved her off. "Think nothing of it. All of you are welcome into my home."

"Yes," the Chief interjected. "The Fire Lord has been most gracious to invite us into his home."

Zuko leveled a glance at him. This man, he was the only one who knew the thoughts in Zuko's head. This man knew that he was in love with his daughter, and he also knew that Zuko would do anything to keep it a secret from her. The Chief remembered the look on the young man's face when he confronted him.

_Zuko looked as though he might be sick. "Uh, sir, I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about."_

_Hakoda looked at the young ruler and sighed. "Son, you forget that I was married. I know what it is like to be in love, and I can clearly see that you are with my daughter. I don't know what happened to make you love her, or why, but it honestly doesn't matter. The fact remains. I know my daughter is a strong woman. She always has been. But if you so much as hurt her, I swear to whatever God you wish that I will hurt you more than you can imagine."_

_Zuko bowed his head respectfully and leaned forward, his hands clasped. "I won't hurt her. I would even get close enough to her to hurt her."_

"_I don't understand what you mean," Hakoda stared at him, confused._

"_I can't have her sir. I cannot possibly make her mine. I am so…wrong for your daughter," Zuko looked away, uncomfortable. "In my nation, I would have an arranged marriage. That's how it happens with rich people who want to stay rich and royalty. My nobles have wanted me to marry my ex-girlfriend Mai, and it's surprising that I was even able to push that off. I refuse to try and give Katara everything that I want to, when in fact, I cannot." _

_The somber chief placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "If you really love her," he whispered, "The rules won't matter anymore. You'll do whatever it takes to keep her." _

Zuko shifted beside Katara, praying that dinner would end. Fortunately though, the focus had shifted from him, to newcomer Suki, and he was able to eat his dinner in silence.

"Well," Katara said after Sokka told a ridiculous joke, "I think I'm ready to retire."

Suki pouted slightly. "Are you sure you can't stay awhile longer?"

"I'm afraid not," Katara laughed. She turned slightly to Zuko. "Would you come walk with me?"

He froze. He knew being alone with her probably wouldn't be a good idea. He looked slightly to her father, who only stared. "Oh, yes, if you would like."

It took some time for them to leave the dining hall. Katara was a very beloved princess. He could tell that her people loved her; she was famous among them and they all wanted to talk to her.

They finally made it out into the foyer when she turned on him. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

He could only stare blankly at her. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I think you do know. You haven't been yourself all day! And I just don't understand, I wonder…did I do something to upset you?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Katara, really, nothing is wrong."

She glared at him for some time before she turned away and left the foyer, down a new hallway. Shaking his head, he followed silently after her. _This woman will be the death of me._

At the end of the hallway, Zuko found a door that had been melted away. Stepping through the archway, he discovered a sort of courtyard, made entirely out of ice. It had no ceiling and Zuko could feel the cold winter air. Pulling his robes close, he looked for Katara in the darkness. He found her, sitting on a bench, close to him.

Silently, he sat next to her. "I'm not hiding anything from you Katara," he said quietly. "I'm really fine. This is just Sokka's night. He is getting many wonderful things. I do envy him slightly."

"I know you're not hiding anything. I just thought maybe some things were out of line, oh, I don't know." She turned to him. "You envy Sokka?"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess you could say that I do. He has a beautiful woman that he loves and a child on the way. These are things I think I'll never enjoy."

"What happened to those 'royal obligations'?" Katara teased.

"Katara, I have to perform those royal obligations with someone I probably won't love. There's no way that's going to make me happy."

Katara frowned. "But you said you're the most powerful noble in your country. I thought you could do whatever you want."

Zuko scoffed. "Do whatever I want, right. My nobles help me run the country. Their support is crucial. They'll want me to marry a Fire Nation noblewoman even though that is so far from what I want."

"What do you want?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked away. "It does not matter," he stood suddenly and examined and ice sculpture with false interest. "My happiness is not the Fire Nation's concern."

"But it is mine," she whispered from behind him. "Please Zuko, don't bottle this up. I know how you are-,"

This time, it was he who turned on her, gripping her arms and pulling her against him. Slowly, he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "You'll have things I'll never know Katara. I don't believe that you'd understand." Releasing one of her arms, he leaned back and placed his hand on her cheek. Her eyes were dark again, he noticed, and they pushed him forward. "You know, you are downright agonizing in that dress. Just thought you should know."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Zuko and Katara are still just friends (though sometimes it won't seem like it!), and they will be, for a lot of the story. If you don't like that, I do apologize, but I believe it's crucial.

As things stand now, Zuko knows he's in love with her. I imagine he was for awhile, but subconsciously. Zuko's trials and hardships in life make him self-sacrificing so he wants to give her everything, but believes he can't. Katara on the other hand, still sees Zuko as her best friend. She hasn't realized how much she relies on him and gravity of her own feelings. She's confused because of her relationship with Aang, and then with Zuko, her best friend.

On another note:

Thanks, all of you who have read, reviewed, and added this story to your favorite's list. It's nice to know you guys are enjoying it. This is my first story despite writing for about four years now, so it's much appreciated.

I have AP testing coming up, which is why the updates are slow, but I'm working on it!

Happy Reading!


	4. Contrary Forces

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Contrary Forces

* * *

_Mother,_

_I don't know how I could possibly tell you, I don't know if there are words to describe the past few days. I guess a few true words will have the most meaning. Oh listen to me, I sound like Uncle now. _

_Mother, I'm in love. I'm in love with the most beautiful woman I have ever met. _

_She's a princess, and a warrior too, and the greatest bender I know. She's Water Tribe Mother. And I'm…well I'm the Fire Lord. Agni, there's no way of getting around this is there? _

_You of all people would know how I'm bound. Your marriage to Ozai was a political one, marrying into the royal family would assure you a stability that wouldn't be compromised. One time Mother, you said you loved him, and that's why you married him. I can't imagine you doing such a thing. Royals don't marry for love. Royals marry because they're obligated so deeply to create a great leader, which you were successful in. I know I have to create a great leader._

_But…I can't._

_I know my foolish heart will cause me great pain. I don't know how to make this right, or perhaps maybe I should try and make it go away. What is the point of hoping for something you will never get? I have already learned that the most difficult way there was. I don't want to suffer any longer._

_I don't know if I can stop either._

Sighing, Zuko rolled the letter to his mother and burned melted wax into it with his royal seal. This letter would never be read, along with all the other letters he had written to a ghost, to a long diminishing memory. He still had hope, however, that one day he would find her. He could show her what he had become, a son she could be proud of.

Almost regretfully, a small flame appeared in Zuko's hand, marring the letter until it was no more. He watched as the charred mess fell to the frozen floor, thinking, _what a night._

* * *

Sokka sat on a chair in his room, his head in his hands. Before him stood Suki, her discarded parka tossed aside and her shirt pulled up. The man had stared, unmoving at the small bulge of his girlfriend's belly, unbelieving.

_This can't be real, it can't be happening. _

But it was. The life inside Suki was there; quantifiable. Half him, and half her. He wondered faintly if it was a boy or a girl. But then, suddenly it didn't matter. This was his child. _His._

Slowly, Suki pulled down her shirt and bent to pick up her parka. But Sokka was there, stopping her.

"Don't," he whispered, his shaking hands reaching her abdomen. "Don't hide this." Gently, his hands traveled the width of her, taking in the shape and the size of this marvelous wonder. He was entranced, like a moth to a flame, and he wasn't sure he could ever look away. "Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep this from me?"

Suki looked down. "I was scared," she whispered. "I didn't know I could make it this far. And I didn't want to ruin things."

"Ruin things? You'd never ruin anything with this. And, if it didn't work out, we'd try again until it did."

Suki looked up at him finally, her eyes shining. "You'd want to do that?"

His hands, to his surprise, left her stomach and gripped her face between them. "Of course. I love you, and now I love this baby. I suppose it's one of those things you don't know you want until you have it. I wouldn't change any of this for anything."

"Oh Sokka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Suki sobbed. "I was just so scared and thought that you wouldn't want this. I'm so happy too."

He smiled at her. Seeming to remember something, he stepped back slightly and reached into his pocket. "Here," he said, handing her a small package. "I wanted to give you this for a long time, but now is the perfect opportunity." He stepped away more, looking clearly amused at her dumbfounded face. Slowly, she ripped away the package to reveal a smooth, pale green carved stone on a blue choker.

"Is this…what I think it is?"

Sokka looked even more amused. "That would depend on what you think it is."

Her mouth opened and closed, searching for the words. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Only if you say yes."

Suki smiled and handed the stone back. "It's a good thing I'm saying yes then."

* * *

A few days later, the Southern Water Tribe was bustling in preparation for their princess' seventeenth birthday. Boats had been arriving in the small harbor all day from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. But their princess wasn't happy about any of this. In fact, Katara had sat up in her room all day, annoyed that so much attention was being placed on her. All she wanted was a nice, quiet birthday with the ones she cared about most.

But her friends had been arriving from all over the world, and the lodge was occupying quickly. Haru and Teo had arrived from the Northern Air Temple the day before with the Duke. And as glad as Katara was to see them, it didn't change her unhappiness that Aang and Toph weren't coming.

The letter had arrived before her other friends did, written in Aang's childish but ancient hand, sending an apology that they wouldn't be arriving. Apparently matters in the Earth Kingdom were too pressing for them to come to a simple birthday.

But at least she had her family, some old friends, and her best friend. Although she hadn't seen Zuko much either. After Suki's arrival, he had told her quickly that he was working on something and he stayed in his room a lot. She sent Sokka in eventually to see what he was doing, but even her own brother wouldn't tell her.

"He made me promise Katara!" Sokka told her defensively. "Don't worry about it, he's fine. It's just that when he puts his mind to something, he doesn't quit. You know that."

Katara begrudgingly agreed. That hadn't stopped her from trying to force her way into his room anyway, just to spend time with him.

"Please Katara," he had said tiredly. "I promise that what I'm doing is worth it. We'll spend your entire birthday together."

And that's how she ended up in her bedroom, alone and bored. Frustrated, she jumped up from her furs to search for something to wear. As if her mind was read, there was a knock at the door and her grandmother appeared.

The elderly woman thanked the guard and stepped into her granddaughter's room. She noticed that Katara looked entirely upset. "You shouldn't be mad at him," she scolded.

Katara glared at Kanna. "You know what he's doing too? I don't believe this, why can't I know?"

"Don't worry. He's doing what he's doing for you. He wants your birthday to be special."

Katara's stomach turned oddly. "W-what?"

Her grandmother patted her cheek lightly. "Come on, let's get you dressed," she said, lifting up a new parka. "Then you'll know what our dear Fire Lord is up to."

* * *

The full moon had risen in the arctic sky when Katara's birthday began. The dining hall was mostly filled with tribesmen, the Fire Lord's guard and sparse Earth Kingdom friends. Music played and there was lively dance, and Katara was glad to see couples from other nations together.

Master Pakku and his few students had outdone themselves with the decorations. Hundreds of icicles hung from the high ceilings and a few structural pillars that existed had been carved with tribal engravings.

But when the guest of honor arrived, the decorations seemed less beautiful in comparison. Katara entered the hall alone, a symbol that she was a fully grown woman and entirely independent. Her hair was down and extremely curly, and sparse, silvery beads had been woven in. She was clothed in a sharp, white parka, fitted exactly to her shape. Down the front was a column of silver buttons, stopping just below her ribs. Every edge had been embroidered in wave-like patterns.

Embarrassed by the stares, she hurried over to her brother, Suki, and Zuko, who were all seated at a table together, talking quietly.

"..You carved it yourself?" Katara heard her brother ask Zuko, but stopped when he saw his sister approach. Grinning, he let out a low whistle. "Hey sis, you look great. Happy Birthday."

Katara huffed good-naturedly and sat at the circular table, between Suki and Zuko. "Thanks Sokka. GranGran only just let me leave my room. She said I had to look my best on my birthday." She picked at her new parka self-consciously.

"New outfit?" Zuko asked quietly.

"A present from my father," she replied, a bit coldly.

Zuko stiffened considerably. "It looks nice on you."

Katara stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say. She hadn't seen him for what seemed like ever and that's all he could say? That her parka looked nice on her? She turned away, red-faced and frustrated.

Sokka looked uncomfortable at the silent exchange between Katara and his good friend. Being the ever so sly man that he was, he decided to try and distract Katara. "Here," he said, handing her a small, wrapped package. "I found it in the North and thought you'd like it." He watched as his sister ripped away the wrappings to reveal a small stationary set. She looked at it, grinning.

"Thanks Sokka. It's great." Katara began to pull apart the paper and examined the seal, which was a large Water Tribe symbol. "It matches my necklace," she smiled.

"Wait here's another," Suki said, passing her a larger box. "I hope you like it; it's from all the Warriors."

Katara tore apart the box and peeked inside. Gasping, she looked back at Suki, eyes wide. "Oh my, Suki this is so cool!" Reaching in, she pulled out two new, gleaming fans, the new golden finish shining. Along the edges, swirls and waves had been engraved; they were certainly personalized fans, just for her. "Oh but you'll have to teach me to use them!" Katara said, excitedly.

Suki laughed. "Oh sure, sure. It's too bad I can't join you, I swear this baby gets larger every day."

Sokka looked worried. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"It's only an exaggeration Sokka," Suki explained, rolling her eyes while Katara laughed behind her hand.

"Sokka, don't you know anything about pregnancy?" Zuko asked, looking away, seemingly interested in the dancers.

The other man pouted slightly. "Hey, there weren't many pregnant women around when I was growing up. When the men left for war and that was the end of any shenanigans."

"However, you do faint at the sight of childbirth," Katara pointed out.

Zuko looked intrigued then and glanced curiously at Katara. "Your brother has witnessed childbirth?"

"No," she said laughing. "He passed out before he even saw anything."

But Sokka had dragged Suki away before Katara had the chance to embarrass him further. The two friends hardly noticed, now that Zuko was alone with her, he couldn't look away. But he knew he had to be careful about keeping his secret hidden; he was certain that she could easily get it out of him.

She smiled softly and reached out to grab his hand. "I missed you today."

"I know," he said apologetically. "I'm here now, and I'm all yours." He glanced at the dancers again, and then back at her. "Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, squeezing his hand tighter. He stood and led her away from the table to the dancing area. The tribesmen and other dancers politely move away, giving them some space. Zuko nodded slightly to the instrumentals and Katara looked at him curiously.

"We're going to do the Fire Nation Royal Dance," he explained.

Katara smiled up at him. He had taught her this dance at his own coronation. It had been late into the night and the celebration was winding down. She insisted on learning the dance and he willingly taught her. It was easy to pick up, the moves were flowing and it felt like waterbending.

Now they stood before each other again, and Katara remembered the moves like it was yesterday. Hesitantly, Zuko placed his hands on her hips and hers traveled up his arms to his shoulders. He pulled her closer, preparing them for the dance.

The music began slow and wavering, its melancholy notes fading in and out as the benders circled each other, like a lover's dance. The music suddenly picked up pace, the strings integrating into the rhythm. Zuko had grabbed Katara again and lifted her into the air. Their movements were slow and intimate; they flowed in and out of each other, one motion seamlessly turning into the other's. The intensity ebbed as the music drifted, and increased as it became more dramatic. Towards the end, they had turned the Royal Dance into their own. It was as if their minds were connected through their fingertips, the thoughts brushing by and translating into their movements. The dance seemed to tell their story; the beginning was brash and fiery and it transitioned into something closer, cooler.

It drew to a close with Katara's hand in Zuko's and the other on his shoulder and his low on her hip. They were pressed together, a complete unit, instead of individual absolutes. And that was them, they had changed from the worst of enemies to the best of friends. Katara knew that they weren't one without the other, and so did Zuko.

When the last note had faded into silence, the hall erupted in cheers. Katara blushed something fierce and Zuko only bowed his head, the stoic Fire Lord finally revealing himself. They both bowed slightly, and Zuko pulled her away, out of the hall whispering, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, breathless as he led her out into the night.

"It's a secret," he said smugly. "We're just going to a place I know."

Katara pulled on his hand to slow him down and looped an arm through his. "Since when do you know the Southern Water Tribe better than I do?"

"Ah, you see it's a new addition, and only a few worthy people know about it," he explained.

"You'd figure that the princess would know about this then," she complained.

He smiled down at her, but said nothing. They started to head uphill now, as Zuko led her slightly away from the village. It was better now, being with him. She really couldn't be mad at him, especially since he was doing something so obviously for her. And him being with her in the South actually made it better. He was absolutely her best friend.

Unconsciously, she moved closer to him, and Zuko squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry that it's cold," he murmured.

Katara squeezed back. "It's alright. I really don't mind. I just wish I knew where we are going."

He laughed lightly. "I thought you would figure it out. This is your home after all."

"Well excuse me. I'm sorry that I don't know every inch of the South Pole."

Zuko just kept smiling. But on the inside, he was struggling. He knew after this night, he would have to put more distance between them. And it hurt him to think that. He was the Fire Lord however, and desires of the heart were put on hold. But he didn't know if he could do it. He was teetering on the edge of dropping everything to stay in this frozen land, if it meant he could keep her.

It was incredibly selfish, Zuko knew, but he was tired of the universe's unnatural dislike of him. For once, he would like to love someone and not lose them. But what could a man such as him ever do? There wasn't any use in the matter either way. He was a man of his own country, the loyalty lie deep within him, and he would do anything for it. Unfortunately, he had a conflict of interest; on one side there was a selfish man in love with a woman, and on the other was the self-sacrificing man destined to forever be miserable.

He pushed his thoughts aside, and focused on the task at hand. They were fast approaching the place he wished to take her. They had reached a point where the ice stopped short, revealing a shallow chasm below, covered by fog. Pulling Katara along, Zuko found the newly frozen steps that led down to the bottom. They hugged the walls of the chasm, and Zuko went down them carefully, leading Katara by the hand behind him. The descent into the foggy depth was somewhat nerve racking, but glancing back, Zuko saw that Katara only looked interested.

The lower they went, the warmer it became. All too soon, Zuko was comfortable again; it was as if he was in the Fire Nation during the beginning of spring. Hearing Katara's small cough, he figured she was thinking the same thing.

"We are going down to a very sacred place," Zuko explained. "If you remember, back at the North Pole, when we fought in the sanctuary. This place is sort of the South's version, except your village is on higher ground so it is only accessible from these stairs." They had reached the bottom now, and just like in the North, the ground was grassy and damp.

Katara smiled widely as she looked around. Overhead, the fog blocked their view of the Southern skies, but the sanctuary was another sight to behold. There was no pond like in the North, but still a large patch of soft grass, and the same archway with the Water Tribe symbol. Sparse bushes littered the ground and a long string of lanterns hung from one end of the sanctuary to another, their soft blue light glowing.

Zuko watched as she left him, half amused, half remorseful. It was when Katara went deeper into the sanctuary that she shed her parka. Slowly, she unbuttoned the front, still marveling at the space around her. Zuko copied her and almost laughed when she threw the thing, disinterested, onto the ground. Finally she turned herself back to Zuko, and they stood across from each other.

Katara pulled lightly at her dress. "How…how did you know about this place?" She whispered, slightly awed.

He stepped forward a bit, looking smug. "Well, it really wasn't too hard actually. I did have some help though; your father and grandmother are the only ones that knew about this place. It was supposed to be made accessible later, but your grandmother put in a good word to Pakku for me," he explained.

"I knew GranGran was in on it!" Katara exclaimed, almost in annoyance. "If you went through so much trouble to bring me here, there must be a reason why."

Zuko smiled. "Of course. I wanted to show you this place and give you your birthday present." He looked embarrassed.

"Oh Zuko, you didn't have to buy me anything. You just being here is a good enough present," she blushed.

He disagreed. "I hardly think that my presence commemorates a good enough present for your seventeenth birthday. Besides, I didn't buy it." He looked down, more nervous now than before. Slowly, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small, blue package. "Here," he said handing it to her. "Happy Birthday."

She grinned at him, and took the package lightly from him. "You're way too good to me." She fingered the package a bit before she pulled on the ribbon that held it closed. Unraveling the package, she saw a small, blue pendant. It was a necklace, on a long, silver chord. It was oddly shaped, and Katara couldn't figure out what it was. It was a deep, dark blue with the bulbous part painted with a single, silver dot to match the chain.

Zuko touched her hand lightly to get her attention. When she looked, he leaned away and pulled off his outer robe. Katara started to ask what he was doing, but he stopped her with a hand. "Let me show you first," he said. "Then you'll understand." She nodded and he continued. He began to unravel the top of his shirt and she saw a long, golden chain, just like the one on the necklace he gave her. He pulled it out and Katara saw he had on the same pendant too, but red and with a gold dot painted on, instead of her silver one. It was also flipped upward, the largest part on top, unlike hers, where it was on bottom.

Then she knew. She saw then that her pendant wasn't oddly shaped, or even broken. It was one half of a whole, and Zuko had the other. Slowly, she reached out and touched where his, where it rested at his heart. Then she placed her besides his and fit their mirrored shapes together.

They fit to make a small circle, the two halves complete opposites. A true yin yang. Suddenly she realized he didn't buy this, he made it. For her. For them.

She looked up into his waiting face and saw his eyes, burning in the slight darkness. He held a hand out to her. "May I?" he asked. Somewhat numb, she pulled her pendant away and dropped it into his outstretched hand. He smiled and wrapped the chain around her, fastening it so it lay under her mother's necklace. Then, his face changed as he swept her hair out from under it, brushing her neck slightly.

"I carved it," he whispered. "And painted it. It was really difficult you see; I started on it the night Suki arrived and I attached the chains today. I wanted to give you something special and I couldn't think of anything. My sister's friends used to make these sorts of things, friendship necklaces, they called them. But, that's not really what I wanted it to mean," he explained.

She nodded her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I think I understand what you mean," she said, reaching out to stroke his pendant. Then she grabbed hers, from where it lie between her developed chest. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and moved her hand to place it over his heart. She had saved this heart, and it beat strong for her.

He sighed at her touch, enjoying the moment, trying to imprint it forever into his mind. He never wanted to forget the feel of her skin, or the curls of her hair. And most especially, her beautiful, glowing eyes, looking back into his.

Suddenly, she pulled him close, latching her arms around his neck. Surprised, his hands instantly went to her hips, until slowly they trailed to her lower back, returning the embrace. Katara shivered involuntarily at the motion and Zuko smirked into her hair.

"I take it you like my present," he whispered smugly in her ear. She pulled away a little, still gripping his shirt.

"I love it," she said. "It's us." She tugged on his neck lightly, until he leaned down towards her. In a slow, agonizing way, she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick, cool kiss on the cheek.

Zuko almost lost it. Katara had kissed him. The forbidden pleasure that he would always deny himself, Katara had defied. He almost fell to his knees to curse whatever spirit would listen for this endless torture. But he couldn't look away from her. A glorious blush had risen to her cheekbones, evidence of her embarrassment. Zuko was enthralled by it.

Leaving on hand resting at the junction of her neck and shoulder, he reached up to stroke the light pink that tinted her cheeks. She looked down then, even more embarrassed. What was she thinking? This was Zuko for La's sake, her best friend.

To her surprise however, he leaned down again, his hand sliding to her chin to bring her face back to his. He was warm and gentle and his smell drifted throughout her senses. But just as it seemed to start, it ended. He had stiffened up and completely pushed away from her. Katara saw something in his eyes that was burning, but also pained. She couldn't understand it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stepping away from her, sounding hurt. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Wakey-wakey!" Sokka sang, poking the Fire Lord in the head with the butt of his spear. He was kneeling beside the sleeping man, who was inadvertently curled around his baby sister. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. _Today's going to be a good day._

He continued to poke Zuko until the man was angrily pushing the spear away. Sokka was highly amused by the whole situation. When the Fire Lord finally extricated himself from Katara, he sat up to face Sokka.

"Morning!" the Water Tribe man announced. "So…what do you think you're doing?" he asked, feinting annoyance.

Zuko looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep in the sanctuary, with Katara by his side. Looking back at her brother he said, "Sleeping with your sister apparently."

Sokka's face turned sour. "I hope I never hear you say that in any context ever again."

"I make no promises," Zuko replied wickedly.

"Father would disagree with you," Sokka commented, swinging a club around in his hand.

Zuko glared at the other man. "I held your father in confidence. What did he tell you?"

The Water Tribe man shrugged. "He didn't really have to tell me anything. I guess I figured out what your problem is; you're in love with Katara but you won't do anything about it."

"Does the whole Water Tribe know about this now?" Zuko asked desperately.

"Well…Father, Gran Gran, Pakku, and I know. I don't understand exactly what you're trying to accomplish Zuko. I'm of a strong opinion of following your heart," Sokka said slowly.

Zuko shook his head vehemently. "I can't just have a Water Tribe bride. I'd be the most selfish Fire Lord ever if I took a non-traditional wife."

"Don't you think the Fire Nation would like to see its leader in love? Especially if it's a woman of another nation. You could show your people that relations with other nations are easy; that unity makes us stronger."

"I don't want to go on that kind of crusade and have it blow up in my face. I can't make a promise to your sister and fail," Zuko argued.

"Tui, you're the biggest masochist I've ever met, and you'll still end up hurting my sister if you _don't _do anything."

* * *

As much as Zuko loved staying in the Southern Water Tribe, he was definitely looking forward to the trip back to the Fire Nation. He felt weak in this weather, and desperately missed the blazing sun. This was no firebender's territory.

He and Katara had been packing and preparing the night before their journey. Sokka desired to stay in the Water Tribe with Suki a bit longer until the Summit in the next few weeks. They would arrive with the Southern delegation and stay for the birth.

Now that it was time for the two young benders to leave, the farewells and thanks were to be made. Zuko had escorted Katara to dinner that night, and everyone looked towards them as they entered. It was a slightly unnerving experience for Zuko. He was calm and level-headed amongst his nobles and counselors, but the people of the Water Tribe threw him for a loop.

The dinner itself was a smaller affair, not quite as extravagant as it had been for Zuko's arrival. Throughout the night, Hakoda looked slightly perturbed by his daughter's departure. Zuko felt slightly guilty; the Fire Nation was taking away another beloved woman from him, even if it was with good intentions this time around. However, the Chief had agreed that seventeen was old enough for his daughter to be considered an adult, no longer needing her father's support, and therefore no longer under his leadership.

Zuko was also highly uncomfortable with the fact that he had allowed himself once again to get close to her, and now they would be traveling in such tight quarters. It seemed as though his necklace burned his skin at the thought, reminding him of what he had almost done. It was a highly illogical thing that almost occurred, for instead of maintaining a safe, friendly distance from Katara, he was now entranced, sucked into her by some mysterious power she possessed.

Their journey however was not as daunting as Zuko had mentally pictured it to be. The seas were calm and smooth, evident of the end of winter. The temperature heightened every day that they approached the Fire Nation. It was quite leisurely being on Zuko's ship, in Katara's opinion. The deck was her favorite place; the area was expansive and provided a good place to practice her waterbending. Sometimes Zuko watched, and that's when she showed off, pulling large, complicated twists from the ocean. Better yet, he sometimes joined her. They never really sparred (Zuko had said he wanted to save that for his new arena), instead it was like elemental meditation.

It was the fifth day when the helmsmen had spotted the great Gates of Azulon. At this, Zuko set the engines to full, propelling them ahead at maximum speed. In no time, the capital city was in sight. Katara had joined Zuko on deck when they were closing in on Harbor City. In all honesty, she was happy to be back in the Fire Nation. Though it was the nation that took her mother away, it was also the nation of her best friend, and she truly enjoyed being there. She found Zuko standing on the prow, hands clasped behind his back, and face set straight at his homeland.

Katara fell into step beside him, resting her elbows on the railings. "Are you excited to be coming home?" She asked, watching the bustling and busy harbor approaching rapidly.

Zuko nodded. "Whenever I am away, I miss it. This is my country, my home. I never want it to be taken from me again."

Katara glanced at him and smiled. "I feel somewhat the opposite. Don't get me wrong, I love the Water Tribes. After traveling the world, being home just seems…boring. But I can understand what you're saying."

The ship was settling into Harbor City now, and the captain informed them that it was time to disembark. Katara smiled at Zuko again when he offered her his arm, and they stepped down off the ship onto the wharf. Standing before them was a tall, dark haired man who held a thin stone tablet, many pieces of parchment, and a small black quill. The corners of his mouth curved briefly when he caught sight of them, and he stepped forward.

"Welcome home, my Lord," he said, bowing as gracefully as he could. He was a slight shorter than Zuko, but still tall. His hair was pulled back tightly into a topknot and Katara noticed a long, thin scar on his neck. He seemed to possess a calm air around him. "And my Lady! Welcome once again to the Fire Nation. It is an honor to have such a beautiful woman in our presence."

Zuko smirked slightly at the man. "Katara, this is High Counselor Ahzan. He's a good man, once you get past his annoying mannerisms." Katara laughed at this, and bowed to the man, her hand still on Zuko's arm.

"Counselor, thank you for welcoming me to the Fire Nation. I am so very happy to be back." Katara smiled.

They set off deeper into Harbor City then, away from the ship and towards the Capital. Katara was entranced by the hustle of the harbor, while Zuko leaned towards Counselor Ahzan to catch up.

"The latest reports are good, my Lord. The price of rice is slightly elevated, but the people seem satisfied, along with the lower taxes," He looked up at Zuko who nodded. "Word from the Earth Kingdom is that repairs are coming along smoothly and our soldiers are performing at their best."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Zuko commented.

"Nor would I. I just received a list of the latest confirmed guests for the Summit; I have them in your study to look over. Your Uncle is doing well, and he's glad your back. He arranged a lunch for you and the Lady Katara. The Avatar and Master Toph have arrived ahead of schedule and will be joining you for dinner."

Katara nearly tripped at Ahzan's last sentence, clearly not expecting it. Zuko noticed this, and swallowed thickly. "Uh, excellent. Please inform the Avatar that we will join him, and have the cooks prepare a small feast. Nothing fancy," he added warningly. The Counselor nodded, jotting down his orders. A palanquin had been prepared for the Fire Lord and Water Tribe princess and was waiting at the edge of Harbor City for them.

Ahzan had a few matters to attend to in the city, so the couple said goodbye, Zuko with a promise to talk more later, and Katara with a faint farewell. Zuko brushed open the palanquin drape and helped Katara step into it. Then he joined her and told the bearers to take them to the palace.

Katara was unnaturally quiet and rigid during the ride. Zuko tried to distract her with random facts about the scenery and the Fire Nation, but she wasn't interested. Finally he sighed, giving up. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She turned towards him, her face a mixture of fear and disbelief. "I haven't seen him in _months_ Zuko. What do you say to someone in this situation? How do you tell someone you don't love them like you said you did?"

Zuko shrugged and took her hand. "I honestly don't know. But Uncle always says not to betray your heart for the benefit of others."

She looked at him skeptically, as if what he had told her was easier said than done. But then he sighed, realizing the hypocrisy of what he said. "He is a fifteen year old boy, Katara. I'm pretty sure he can handle it. And you two are enormously close, I'm sure everything will work out," he tried to assure her.

She nodded faintly and looked away again through the drapes.

He squeezed her hand again and she looked back. "I'll be there with you," he told her. "If you need me, I'll be right there."

* * *

The famed Dragon of the West was waiting at the entry into the Fire Palace. It had been a long few weeks without his nephew and he was more than ready to relinquish the throne back to the Fire Lord. In a way, Iroh was glad that he never inherited it since it was such a great burden of power; he honestly wasn't sure he could have handled it.

But Zuko…well, he had a pure heart. And very honorable friends, who would always be at his side. Iroh didn't have to worry about his nephew anymore.

He smiled with happiness as he saw the large palanquin approaching. Zuko had told him that he was bringing a special guest and Iroh was anticipating her arrival as well. The princess of the Southern Water Tribe was a beautiful and strong woman whom the old dragon adored dearly. It seemed that his nephew did too.

Iroh's smile faltered at the thought. Sure, he was delighted that Zuko was close to a woman like Katara, but he knew that his nephew would be self-sacrificing in this situation. Iroh himself knew many men that had fallen in love with beautiful Earth Kingdom women, but could never have them because of their life as a soldier. Relationships in the Fire Nation were tricky, and Iroh had gotten lucky that he fell in love with a noblewoman.

He only hoped his nephew could be so lucky.

_Sometimes,_ he thought as Zuko and Katara exited the palanquin, _Rules are meant to be broken._

Katara gripped Zuko's arm tightly as they approached Iroh. Her other hand fisted the skirt of her deep red dress. Uncle was grinning at them and flipped a Pai Sho tile between his fingers. She couldn't help but smile back, the knot in her stomach uncurling slightly. Zuko was calm and graceful as always, but he too seemed a little apprehensive.

"Nephew!" Uncle called, his arms thrust out to embrace him.

"Hello Uncle," Zuko said pleasantly, grasping the other man quickly. "Won't you say hello to our guest?"

Iroh held his arms out for Katara as well. "My dear you grow more beautiful every time I see you. Wouldn't you say she's beautiful Nephew?"

Zuko coughed lightly. "Yes, she is."

Katara laughed. "Oh Uncle, I can see now I'll be blushing the whole time I'm here if you keep that up."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he winked. "Now come, it's time for lunch and tea!"

The Fire Lord groaned and grabbed Katara's hand. "When isn't it time for tea?"

Iroh only brushed his nephew off and motioned for them to follow. Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled Katara along by the hand. Uncle led them into the newly renovated palace, which Katara liked a lot more than the previous one. The colors had been lightened, and she could tell more gold had been added. The hallways were much brighter from the removal of the heavy red drapes in favor of more sheer ones. The place was filled with servants and guards and noblemen, who often stopped to bow and say hello to the group as they made their way towards the Royal Quarters.

Uncle smiled joyfully as he let them into his living quarters. The room was quite spacious, with plush couches and many, many books. Katara even spied a Pai Sho table in the corner of the room. She smirked. Perhaps she'd offer to play the man later on. He had taught her awhile ago and she had turned out to be a fair player, much to Uncle's happiness.

"I believe the servants set out lunch on the veranda. Shall we?" Uncle motioned to the open doors in the back of the room, which Katara saw let out into a small patio. She gaped at Iroh's expansive view of the city.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Zuko smirked at Katara's expression.

"Yes," she breathed. "I hadn't realized the Capital City was so large."

Iroh chucked. "Why of course my dear, all the noblemen and their families live here. It's a bit too uppity for my taste, but of course I stay here with Zuko, so I can't complain. Now come," he said, taking a seat at a small table that had been laid out with food. "Have something to eat."

Katara and Zuko only smiled and took seats beside Uncle and opposite each other. Katara ate quietly, remembering the fact that she would have to face Aang sooner or later, while Zuko and his uncle caught up on business.

"I hope the nobles haven't been bothering you, Uncle," Zuko said slowly, glancing at Katara as she looked at the view of the Capital.

Iroh shook his head. "Oh no, in fact, Nobleman Jing and I have played many Pai Sho games while you were away. The poor man still believes he can beat a master like me," he said jokingly.

"I remember him," Katara said, breaking her silence. "I met him at the coronation. He seemed like a kind man."

Zuko nodded. "He is. That's why I appointed him to the Counsel. Nobleman Jing is honorable and believes in the betterment of the world, instead of just the Fire Nation. I had to appoint more noblemen who believed in these values because I had to keep some of Ozai's nobles."

"Politics is a slippery discussion," Iroh said softly. "Let us speak of other things. Tell me Nephew, how was your trip to the Southern Water Tribe? I hear the city has grown more beautiful from our last visit," he winked again at Katara, who laughed.

Zuko smiled as well. "You're right Uncle, the city was splendid. It had a simplistic beauty about it, and it was very comfortable to stay there. However, I did get into an…accident of sorts."

"Accident?" Iroh asked.

It was Katara's turn to laugh. "Well, Zuko went ice dodging and let's just say it didn't turn out too well."

"I have heard of ice dodging before," Uncle said stroking his beard. "Isn't it the Water Tribe rite of passage?"

"Yes," Katara replied. "My father and Sokka took Zuko out the day after he arrived and they crashed into a glacier. A piece of ice struck Zuko and he fell in the ocean and almost drowned."

Iroh looked awed while Zuko just looked embarrassed. "Well I assume all went well, since he's sitting here now," Iroh chucked at Zuko's annoyed expression.

"I managed to heal him and save him from hypothermia. But…I thought I wasn't going to be able to. He was barely alive and he's lucky he didn't damage his internal flame."

"It was a close one," Zuko agreed. "But all _is _well and here we are. Katara had her seventeenth birthday while I was there," he said, trying to change the subject.

Iroh clapped his hands together. "Oh but I forgot! I put your presents in your room, Katara dear. I'm afraid I couldn't help myself, but since you are staying here for awhile…"

Katara looked slightly alarmed. "_Presents_?" she asked. "As in, more than one?"

Iroh laughed. "Why of course! I had to spoil you, for whom else will I spoil besides Miss Toph? I think of your two as daughters."

"Wow, Uncle I'm touched. I guess more than one present is okay," Katara said, reaching out to pat the older man's hand. "Thank you."

He dismissed her. "Oh think nothing of it. It was my pleasure. Now shall we go see them now?"

Both teens laughed at Uncle's excitement. "Well why not," Zuko said. "I would love to see the damage you've done."

* * *

The trio made their way in a comfortable silence down the hallway towards Katara's room. Which, of course, Uncle had to comment was right next to Zuko's. Katara was almost anxious to see what mystery Iroh had produced inside her room. Knowing him, it was probably horribly overpriced.

She took a deep breath before entering, with Zuko and Iroh trailing behind her. The room looked exactly the same as it had when she previously stayed in it. The blue furniture was still there and the doors to her bedroom were open wide to let fresh air in from the veranda.

Katara looked back at Iroh who in turn only smirked and pointed to her bedroom. Puzzled, she made her way into the bedroom, wondering what sort of present she would find there. Then she saw it. Not only was her closet armoire doors wide open, Katara could see that there was no way she'd ever get them closed. They poor piece of furniture was so stuffed with new clothes; it looked as though it might burst any moment.

"Iroh…Uh, what the hell is all this?" Katara asked, staring wide-eyed at the overflowing clothes.

He grinned at her and stepped before the armoire, his arms stretched out. "Ta-da! I knew you'd need a bunch of new things to wear since you're staying here, and well, it was your birthday, so I had to splurge." He looked almost guilty, but extremely proud of himself. "Oh, come now; tell me you don't absolutely love it!"

Katara stuttered. "Uh, Iroh I honestly…That's just a _lot _of clothes."

Zuko agreed. "Really Uncle, I'm not quite sure that this was all really necessary. I'll probably have to build a damn new closet for her now." He looked slightly annoyed. Then he felt Katara's cool hand on his arm.

"It's okay Zuko," she told him reassuringly. She grinned at Uncle and enveloped him into a hug. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear. "They're great. I just don't want Zuko to be mad."

He chuckled at her and held her by the elbows. Glancing at his nephew, he found the Fire Lord had left the bedroom. "Now," he said seriously. "Don't tell my nephew, but there's a special dress in there, uh, somewhere. But I figured it might come in handy one day," he said, grinning at her.

She laughed and linked an arm through his as they set out into the living space to look for Zuko. Katara had entirely forgotten her worries about seeing Aang, and it was easy to do so when surrounded by her best friend and adopted uncle. She felt happy and free here in the Fire Nation, without anyone to tell her what to do. It was somewhat liberating.

They found Zuko in her sitting room, looking out onto the veranda, his hands clasped behind his back. Katara thought he looked every bit the leader of the Fire Nation standing there, in all his regal masculinity. _Where did _that _come from?_ Something new and mysterious turned in her stomach when he turned and smiled at them.

Zuko inwardly smirked at the blush on Katara's face. It was such a lovely thing to him, and he wished he could make her do it more often. Slowly, he held out a hand to her. "I noticed the gardens have been finished," he said softly. "Would you like to see them Katara?"

Her stomach turned more as she placed her hand in his. She couldn't understand what was going on with her. "I'd love to see them. Can we go now? Won't you come Uncle?" She asked turning towards the older man.

"Oh, no dear, go enjoy the gardens. I must go see the cook about dinner," he told her joyfully. "But perhaps later, when we are all fed and rested you could join me in a game of Pai Sho? I'm afraid the servants aren't very competitive players."

She laughed at this. "Of course Uncle, I'd love to. See you at dinner then?" she asked as they all left her apartments.

"Wouldn't miss it," Uncle bowed to them as he left down one hallway, and they another. Katara's hand still lay in Zuko's as he led her through what seemed like mazes to get to the gardens. They were warm and rough, Katara noticed, and significantly larger than her own. They were comfortable, and she felt light when he held her hand. They had almost made it to the gardens when a voice called out from behind them.

A voice that Katara knew so well. One that she certainly didn't want to hear at this moment.

"Katara!"


	5. The Price We Pay

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The Price We Pay

* * *

Katara felt the stiffening feeling course through her body like a plague. She wasn't ready to face this, and she certainly wasn't ready to give up the few precious hours she believed she would have had with Zuko. _This is stupid,_ she thought, even though she gripped Zuko's hand harder. _I need to face this head on. There's no other path to take._

She glanced quickly at Zuko before turning around. He looked thoroughly annoyed, she noticed, but didn't understand why. He turned with her as they came to face the Avatar, her hand gripped firmly in his.

Aang looked tall, and Katara thought he was near Zuko's already towering shoulder. He looked very lean and wispy; a true airbender. He gripped his glider in one hand and smiled at them. If he looked angry at them being together, they didn't notice. However they hadn't seen his knuckles turn white as he gripped his glider tighter.

"Aang," Katara breathed. "You're here. Where's Toph?"

He looked at her serenely, a soft smile on his lips. Spirits she was beautiful. Of course, he had thought her to be beautiful from the moment she had awaken him from the iceberg, and it looked to him as though someone else agreed. He shook his head mentally; he didn't have to be jealous of Zuko, he was one of his best friends. Besides, Katara was_ his. _She loved _him._

Aang waved a hand. "Oh, she's around here somewhere. She said something about finding Uncle and gaining more of his infinite wisdom. So I thought I'd come look for you since I haven't seen you in so long. I miss you like crazy, Katara."

She swallowed. "Yeah, Aang, I missed you too." She remembered her frustration with him and started to get slightly mad. "You never wrote me."

"Yeah, I've been busy," he told her, scratching the back of his head.

In that awkward moment, Zuko decided to interrupt. "I will leave you two to catch up then." He bowed to Katara, kissed the hand he held and then let her go. Smiling, he turned to the Avatar and gripped his shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Aang." He left them there in the hallway, walking back the way he and Katara had come, his shoulders sagging slightly from their normal perfect position. Katara looked after him sadly.

"Katara…" Aang started. She snapped back to reality, remembering that he was there. "Do you want to go on a walk or something?"

"Oh. Well Zuko and I were going to the gardens." She flushed. "We could go there if you want. I think it's just around the corner."

He held out his free arm to her, and she reached out hesitantly. "Sounds great." They walked in an awkward silence on a way to their destination, neither knowing really what to say. When they finally reached the garden, Katara broke the silence with a small sigh. She slipped out of his grip and headed directly towards a large pond.

The garden that surrounded them was beautiful, but Aang thought that Katara far exemplified it. The dress she wore was killer red and sleeveless, exposing her tan shoulders. The neckline was low enough to have noticed her new piece of jewelry. The craftsmanship was remarkable, and Aang wondered faintly where she got it.

Katara was sitting by the pond, her fingers trailing in the water, when he joined her. She sighed again, and he looked at her curiously but said nothing.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, fingering the curious necklace.

This time, he was the one who sighed. "Well, I haven't been completely honest with you guys, but you especially."

Katara was startled, but not angry. "What haven't you been honest about?" she asked carefully.

Aang took one deep breath. Katara seemed calm as she waited for him to speak, and that helped. He could always count on her to be level-headed and collected when the situation demanded it. "I have been incredibly selfish Katara, and I know I'm not supposed to be. Guru Pathik told me…and I didn't want to hear…I couldn't."

"Wait stop," she commanded, holding up a hand. "You've lost me already."

He smiled weakly. "Sorry," he amended. "Well the thing is, I kind of…cheated. I'm not a fully realized Avatar like I said I was. Special circumstances allowed me to access the Avatar State and defeat Ozai and it's not likely that I can recreate the scenario. Like I said, I've been incredibly selfish. And now I have to finish what I started."

"And what is that?" she asked.

He couldn't look at her then, and he stared coldly at the ground. "I must return to Guru Pathik and try to master the Avatar State. But first I have to let you go."

Katara looked startled. "Let me go? I don't understand."

"To me, you represent a worldly attachment that blocks my final chakra, the Thought Chakra, which deals with cosmic energy. I was told that I must let go of all I was afraid to lose or I wouldn't be able to control the Avatar State. But I had a vision of you in danger and I left my training, despite Pathik's warning of the consequences I would face," Aang almost laughed at his stupidity. "And now I have no control of the Avatar State whatsoever," he ended bitterly.

Katara was silent for awhile, seeming to mull it over. Finally she turned to him and he saw that her eyes were bright. "Let me go," she ordered, whispering.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Let me go," she repeated. "Please."

"I can't believe you're telling me this!" he exclaimed, shifting to face her. "I tried Katara, I _tried._ I thought that staying away from you would help me let you go, but it didn't; I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Aang, if I'm inhibiting you from reaching your full potential, then we need to stay away from each other. Besides," she hesitated. "You being away also helped me realize some things."

Aang was caught off guard. "What are you saying?"

Katara sighed. "I don't know Aang, it's just that we've been apart so long and I'm used to it. It doesn't even really feel like we are together anymore. And this just solidifies it."

"Are you…breaking up with me?" he whispered, leaning slightly away from her, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Katara wasn't quite sure what to say. That was what she wanted right? That's what she had told Zuko. It seemed now that as her and Aang drifted apart, the more close she became with Zuko. _The man you are going to marry is a powerful bender. _She swallowed. Did she take Aunt Wu's prediction a little too seriously? It was always assumed that she and Aang would get together, like somehow it was written in the stars. But now it seemed as though the sun had arrived to the small solar system that was Katara's love life, and it was Zuko. He came in all his fire and brilliance and lit her up.

_No,_ she thought. _Zuko is my best friend. _She started to fuss with her dress, feeling uncomfortable with Aang's gaze fixed on her. "I'm saying that we are different now. We have grown up, and it's time that you take control of your duties. I won't stand in your way; I refuse to," she concluded finally.

Aang looked positively hurt, and it almost broke Katara's own heart. He couldn't justify this mean to an end in his mind. He thought for sure that she would try and make him keep her. So did that mean that she didn't love him at all, if she was so intent on pushing him away? It was all too much.

He caught sight of her touching her new necklace again, seeming to draw from it the same comfort from it that she did her mother's, which was oddly missing from her neck. He looked at it, half interested, until he noticed that it was half a yin yang. He only realized then that he had seen the other half, only dangling from Zuko's neck.

Suddenly this warped reality in which Katara didn't want him suddenly made sense. She just wanted someone else. Angrily, he flew to his feet, intent on finding Zuko to demand just what he thought he was doing.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, breaking through his angry thoughts. She had stood then as well, although not as fast as he did.

He paused. "That necklace," he said slowly, turning on her. "Where did you get it?"

"What? Why does that matter at a time like this?" Katara tried to reach out to him but he stepped away. "Aang, really this is just ridiculous."

"It does matter. Who gave it to you?"

Katara eyed him, wondering what was going on. "It was a birthday present…from Zuko."

Aang let out a strangled noise. "I knew it. He has the other piece," he muttered, glaring back into the shadows of the palace, looking angry and upset. "Are you in love with him?"

"What? Aang, why would you ask something like that?"

"Well you clearly don't love me!" he exclaimed. "And you traded up your mother's necklace, so you must love him."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, angry that Aang thought she was dumping him for someone else. She wasn't some conceited woman. "Yes Aang, I love him. He's my best friend. And he carved this necklace for me and it's very special," she lifted up her wrist then to show him a small bracelet that hung there. "And if you looked close enough, you would have noticed that I'd never trade up my mother's necklace." Her hands went to her hips, and she looked obviously annoyed. "Now this has got to stop Aang. If you have to let me go, let me go. You're the Avatar, so you better start acting like it."

_Snap._

The familiar _swoosh_ of the Avatar's glider resounded, and Katara dropped her gaze to the ground, resigned. Though she knew that this was what was best for both of them, she hadn't wanted to hurt Aang's feelings. He would always hold a special place in her heart, but she couldn't bring herself to be with him. There just weren't any intimate feelings in their relationship. And there was also the fact that she was becoming closer and closer to the Fire Lord.

However, to her it was a ridiculous thing to do. Zuko had told her on more than one occasion that he would be required to marry a Fire Nation noblewoman, and so it wasn't logical for her to develop feelings for him, if she couldn't have him. The problem was though, that she thought she was already starting to.

Things were just getting more and more confusing as time went on. And this new struggle with Aang wasn't making it any easier. She was kneeling with her head in her hands when she heard someone approach behind her. Quickly, she stood and wiped the offending tears away from her face; she didn't exactly want anyone to know that she was crying. Turning, she saw Zuko standing on the edge of the garden, leaning against a pillar, looking at her intently.

"Oh, it's you," Katara said, smoothing her dress. Realizing her feelings made her slightly uncomfortable being around him. It seemed to her that she should probably stay away, to sacrifice herself from emotional damage. "How long have you been there?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, pushing himself away from the pillar. She noticed that he had changed his clothes into a black outfit that was faintly reminiscent of their journey to find her mother's killer. Only these were much looser, and lined with red and gold. His hair was down too, and he looked less the Fire Lord, and more her best friend. "Long enough," he said shortly, approaching her. "Tell me the truth, are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to grasp her arms.

She nodded slightly. Then shook her head. "I don't know, everything is so confusing. I feel terribly guilty, but also relieved. Is that bad?"

"No, I don't think so," he murmured. Slowly, he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "I think everything will work out in the long run. He can't possibly stay mad at you, if he really cares. And I'm always here for you too." She held onto him tighter, breathing in his scent.

"Thanks Zuko," she whispered. "I just can't believe he didn't tell us about this! He's really supposed to be more responsible than that; he has world peace resting on his shoulders. What if something happened? I know he needs to grow up, but sometimes he's extremely immature."

He let her go slightly and rested a hand on her cheek. "If something happened, then we would have handled it. All of us together. Aang is never going to be completely without us, Katara. We'd never abandon him. Besides, he's a 15 year old boy. He was going to have to learn his lesson sooner or later, and we should all just be thankful that it's sooner. Aang will be fine," he assured her, still stroking her cheek. Carefully, he placed a kiss on her forehead and she seemed to relax under his touch.

"He thought I was leaving him for you," she said quietly. She could feel Zuko stiffen at these words, and she instantly regretted saying them.

But then he just continued holding her. "Oh? And what did you say."

She took a deep breath. "Well, he asked me if I was in love with you. And I told him I did love you, but I think he figured you were stealing me away from him. Needless to say, it was completely ridiculous," she said, stroking his back.

Zuko pulled her close again, one hand curled around her neck, the other on her hip. He felt her hot breath on his neck and it was slightly unnerving. "Please, I'm much more honorable than that. I wouldn't make you mine unless you were…eligible."

Katara gasped softly, and pushed away from him a bit, her hands on his chest. "And what would you do if I was 'eligible'?" she asked, faking innocence.

"Hmm, that's questionable. It would depend on the situation," he told her, his voice husky. He was stroking her cheek more deliberately now, sometimes brushing her lips. He was realizing then that he was at the point of no return; he was in love and there was no going back.

"What about now?" she whispered, gripping his shirt tightly, trying to keep the space between them minimal. He was leaning forward now, a slight smirk on his face, and her heartbeat had gone erratic.

The line between them was blurring, and Zuko wondered – hoped even – that this would be the moment he could finally kiss her. The moment where he didn't have to feel guilty, and he didn't have to wonder. Was it so selfish that he wanted Katara to be single, just so that he could have her? He wasn't sure. He knew however that if he had her, there was no way in hell he'd ever let her go.

She could almost feel his lips then, hovering over hers, and she wondered faintly if she should feel guilty that only moments before she had broken up with the Avatar. Katara couldn't really figure it out then, not with Zuko so close, and feeling so extremely _right_. He completely overloaded her senses and all she could focus on was him. It surprised her a bit at how much she actually _wanted_ this.

His hand was trailing up her waist and hers were gripping his shirt so tightly they'd leave wrinkles. He was so soft and warm and Katara couldn't help but notice how perfect he felt, even with the almost existant contact of their lips, or how she seemed to stop breathing.

"Nephew!" Hearing Iroh's voice from the edge of the garden made the two jump apart, embarrassed. Zuko groaned and tried to straighten his shirt. It was disappointing that they were interrupted; he had hoped that it would have progressed into somthing more.

Katara cleared her throat and Zuko called out, "Yes Uncle? What do you need?" Iroh had stepped into view then, trying to hide a grin and almost failing at that.

"Oh it is just the nobles. They only now found out that you were back and they want you brought up to speed." He looked from his nephew to Katara. "Are you feeling well my dear? You look a little…flushed."

Katara touched her forehead with the back of her hand while Zuko looked pointedly at the ground. "Oh, yes Iroh I think I'm alright. Perhaps I haven't gotten used to the heat yet."

Iroh stepped closer to her and gave her his arm. "Then come, I will bring you to your quarters and you can rest." He looked back towards Zuko. "And you should go and see what the nobles want. They have been anxious since you left and I believe they are relieved to have you back."

"Very well," Zuko acquiesced. He glanced at Katara's still blushing face – which he enjoyed greatly – and touched her bare arm lightly. "I will see you both at dinner then. Uncle, send someone to try and locate the Avatar, and do try and figure out what Toph is up to. I know how she loves to try and pick fights with my guards."

Iroh chuckled. "That is very true, my nephew."

* * *

The meeting with the nobles had been arduous, and now as Zuko sat in his study, he could feel the waves of exhaustion wash over him. All he wanted was a nice, quiet dinner with Katara and his uncle. Unfortunately, they were to entertain Toph and the Avatar. He mentally groaned at the thought. It would be an extremely awkward dinner.

Suddenly, there was a forceful knock on the door. Zuko sighed, and set aside the nobles' propositions. "Come in," he called out, hoping faintly that it was Katara who was at the door.

The door itself all but flew open at his ascent and Zuko leapt up from his seat. Unexpectedly, he was faced with a very pissed off looking Avatar. Zuko wasn't quite sure what to do. Katara had told him that Aang basically blamed him for Katara leaving him, and Zuko didn't know how to rectify the situation.

"What the hell Aang!" he yelled. "You can't just burst into my study like that!" Tiredly, he rubbed his forehead. "Well go on, sit down." Zuko motioned to an empty seat across from him.

"I didn't come here for a friendly chat Zuko, I want some answers," Aang ground out, still standing.

Zuko sat anyways, ignoring the Avatar. Causally, he began sorting through some paperwork, though he could tell that it was making Aang angry. "And you think that the answers you want are ones that I can give?" he asked calmly. "Well I assure you that you are mistaken. I'm not sure what your problem is, but you're acting irresponsible."

"I'm very responsible!" Aang argued. "I have worked very hard to establish peace and be the best Avatar I can. But this is beyond unfair, Zuko. You can't just go around taking people's girlfriends away."

"And that's what you think I've done?" Zuko spat out. "Well, you're certainly wrong. Every decision Katara has made was her own, and I in no way influenced her. Why can't you just accept the fact that you two don't belong together?"

Aang looked as though he was about to yell. "We do belong together!" he looked absolutely distraught. "I just don't understand…what do you have that I don't?" he whispered.

"Aang, come on. It's not about what you or I do or don't have. Ultimately, you have a duty to perform that you neglected, and now you're paying the price. You have to let her go Aang, and you can't keep up the illusion that you don't. I know how easy it is to want to be selfish, and I also know how hard it is to lose someone you love." He stood and approached the Avatar, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The boy seemed to sag under the weight of the world, pushing against him. "I know what I have to do," he whispered, looking back at Zuko, the anger gone from his eyes. "The problem is that I don't know if I am strong enough to do what I have to."

Zuko scoffed. "Aang, please, you singlehandedly defeated Ozai. I understand what it's like to face him." He sighed. "Look, Uncle says that we must look within ourselves to find ourselves, or something. I know you have an awesome strength inside of you. And I know that you have a duty to this world that I will never understand. But sometimes…we have to do things that we don't want to."

Aang nodded. "I know, you're right...even if I don't want you to be. Thanks Zuko. I am sorry that I blamed you, and stormed into your office like that. I just didn't want to face the fact that I had to give Katara up. But I know I have to. And honestly, if you make her happy, then I can't hate you."

"Aang, you're one of my best friends. Really, you should have known I'd never intentionally hurt you."

* * *

Katara was dreaming.

She was in the ocean waterbending when a great red dragon flew down to her. It was gorgeous, with burning gold eyes, and a very kind face. Its scales make sparkling red patterns in the water. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed a hand on its snout. It relaxed instantly under her touch and Katara was entranced by its golden eyes. She realized then that she wanted to fly away on this beautiful beast.

As if reading her thoughts, it turned around in the water, exposing its long, lithe body, and looked at her expectantly. Just as she was about to climb atop the great animal, a melancholy cry rang out from the sky.

Both the dragon and Katara looked up. It was a large, bright orange bird, with sad grey eyes. It seemed to look at her and say, _don't go_.

Katara glared at the bird. "I want to go," she told it. "I want to."

The bird squawked angrily and rose into the sky. Just as fast, it dived down at the dragon, knocking Katara out into the water on impact. She floated down into the ocean, watching as the great dragon and bird fought above her. She reached out and tried to stop them, but her body had become so heavy that she could barely move. She got so far down that she lost sight of the beasts and thought, _I'm sorry_.

Someone was shaking her.

"Mmm…what is it?" she asked, trying to clear her vision. When she finally established her surroundings, she noticed Zuko's anxious face looking down at her. In fact, he was quite close – sitting on the edge of her bed and leaning over her, with his forearms resting on either side of her. His hands were hot on her shoulders and she was acutely aware that his thumbs were pressed gently into the spot where her neck and shoulders met.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, squeezing her shoulders gently. "You kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I thought you might be having a nightmare." He was really close then, and she felt hot.

"Oh…no, it wasn't a nightmare. Just, something weird I guess." She squirmed a bit beneath him, but Zuko didn't seem to notice. "Um…so, what are you doing in my room?"

He leaned back then, taking away some heat with him. "Oh, well, I wanted to check on you." His fingers traced small circles onto her arms.

Katara looked at him oddly, and sat up a bit. "But I specifically told the guards not to let anyone in unless it was an absolute emergency. That includes you too."

Zuko had a strange look on his face. "Well, I didn't come in through the door." He sounded like he wished she'd drop it.

"Then how?" she demanded.

"This is the room of the Fire Lady," he explained slowly. "I gave it to you because it's one of the nicest rooms in the entire palace. Your room is next to mine, the Fire Lord's. Because of this fact, our rooms are connected by a passageway, used by Fire Lords to visit their wives." He looked uncomfortable. "It was put in place for royals who were in arranged marriages. I never knew it existed until I became Fire Lord."

She was sitting up completely then, looking up at him, her hands in her lap. His hands were pressed into her bed, on either side of her thighs and he had to suppress the urge to touch her. "Are you saying," she whispered, "that you could come into my room whenever you wanted?"

He frowned. "Um…yes?"

_Huh _was all she said before she flopped back down onto the pillows, her brown hair splayed all over the place. Zuko leaned over her again, his face anxious once more. "Are you mad? Or what, cause I honestly can't tell right now."

She smiled and patted his good cheek. "I am not mad. It could come in handy someday, you never know. Where is it?" she asked, interested. Zuko turned his head and motioned off to a nondescript looking wall. Her hand slipped to his forearm, which was still near her hip. He took a hold of her hand. "Look, Katara…" he started, but didn't know how to finish.

She looked at him seriously. "Why have you been so mysterious lately? You're my best friend, but sometimes even _I_ can't figure you out. You know that you could tell me anything right?" She sat up again, slowly this time, and he moved with her. They were still quite close together.

"Yes," he murmured, touching her messy curled hair briefly. "Sometimes, it's hard for me to convey what I want to say in words."

Katara laughed lightly. "Well, you don't have to tell me, I understand. You're only capably linguistic when you're in Fire Lord Mode," she joked.

Zuko laughed hollowly. "I think you're right. Or maybe it's just you. I have noticed that I have difficulty stringing coherent words together when you are around," he told her seriously.

She stared at him skeptically. "You seem to be managing perfectly well to me."

"Ah, there's your first mistake. You assumed something based on outward observations when in reality I am most definitely a jumbled mess on the inside. You are completely and ignorantly unaware of the effect you have on me," Zuko told her, grinning.

Katara smiled back. "See? You can be eloquent in my presence and therefore I cannot possibly have such a drastic effect on you. I think you're just making up excuses for your odd behavior," she teased.

He leaned towards her swiftly, startling her when she discovered his face just inches from her own. "Am I? I was under the impression that I'm being completely serious." He raised a hand and brushed her cheekbone. "All I want is to be close to you, and every moment I get the chance, it never seems to work out."

"We're close now," Katara ground out, her voice just a whisper.

"I've noticed. However, you don't believe me when I tell you how you make me feel. And so this moment must be spent trying to persuade you that you have completely ensnared me, and I have no hope of escaping." He brushed his nose along her jaw, from the hollow behind her ear to just before her chin.

She gasped. "W-well I think you're doing a good job of convincing me," she said, her voice low.

He laughed against her throat then looked up at her. "I suppose." It seemed as if his eyes were glowing, like someone had lit a fire in each of them. She realized suddenly that is was because of her. Slowly, she lifted her hands and rested them on his shoulders. She searched his eyes, desperately looking for the truth, but could not find it.

"Tell me," she commanded.

He smiled and curled a hand behind her neck. "I love you," he told her. His eyes seemed to darken then, and he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her. It wasn't like anything she expected, but it was so much more. At first his lips seemed hesitant, or maybe guilty, so she pulled him closer to her.

He muttered something against her lips that she didn't understand and suddenly she was on her back with Zuko hovering over her. She stared up at him curiously for a second before reaching up to place a hand on the scarred side of his face. She realized then that this was really, really bad timing.

Zuko looked at her sadly for a minute and sat up. "I love you," he repeated. "But I feel…you just broke up with Aang and I…"

"You feel guilty, like you've somehow violated the friendship between Aang and yourself," Katara finished for him. She sighed, her hands dropping from his shoulders. "I know, I feel the same way too."

"It's not that I don't want you," he told her quickly, "because I want you more than anything. It's just that it seems…rushed? I cannot say. But I think it would be best if we postpone any sort of relationship until things settle down." He seemed reluctant to say it, but knew it had to be said. He was pushing away his selfish intentions again, but for a good reason. He couldn't risk his friendship with Aang, and it felt slightly like he was stealing Katara right from under him, like he had originally thought.

Katara smiled at him sadly, and Zuko wondered if he'd upset her. "Zuko…" she said slowly, as if trying to draw out the moment, or the words she wanted to say next. "Maybe it's just better if we pretended this didn't happen. I mean to say," she added, looking at his horrified face, "that it might be better this way. You're the Fire Lord, and I'm…well I'm a member of the Water Tribe. Zuko, you told me yourself that the nobles will want you to marry a Fire Nation noblewoman. You and I both know that I will never be such a thing. It's just not going to work out," she finished sadly.

"Katara," he whispered. "Don't say that. Please tell me you're lying."

A single tear fell from her closed eyes. "I'm sorry Zuko…"

* * *

**A/N: **Crap, this chapter kicked my ass. I had such a hard time trying to figure out where I want this story to go, and I think I've got some of it figured out.

Up next: Mai's back and the Summit begins.


	6. Of Noblewomen and Delegations

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Of Noblewomen and Delegations

* * *

_She doesn't love me._

Zuko tried to do something, anything, to help himself forget what had happened the previous evening. It was hard however, because the memory kept creeping back into his mind whenever he let himself become distracted.

It was simple things, like the tea he drank in the morning – jasmine, her favorite – or the shimmer of the pond in his favorite garden, which he tried not to notice looked exactly like her eyes. Even spending time with her brother had become a challenge. They were siblings so there were parts of each other that they shared; Sokka was somewhat of an extension of her.

_She doesn't love me._

Angrily, Zuko clenched his fists and turned away from the window, and back to his work. He had let himself get distracted, and so remembering was his punishment.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't understand why she had refused him. They obviously had something between them and Zuko wasn't afraid of taking another step, so why was she? Was it Aang or her brother? Was it something about him? He felt disgusted. If it wasn't his scar, then it must be the fact that he was Fire Nation. He thought she had forgiven him and they _were_ best friends, so maybe that wasn't it after all. He just couldn't think of anything to explain it, but then again, he didn't really want to think about it whatsoever.

A knock at his office startled him out of his thoughts and he grunted out _come in_ before he had prepared himself. As the door opened he hoped it wasn't another noble, because if it was, something was getting set on fire. Possibly the pile of documents in front of him.

Surprisingly, it was Uncle, but unsurprisingly he had a tea tray. "Uncle," he groaned. "I don't have time for this." He motioned helplessly to the stack in front of him. Iroh however, ignored the frustrated Fire Lord, set the tray on the desk, and ordered everyone out.

"You will make time," Iroh suggested, but Zuko could hear the tone in his uncle's voice that said he definitely didn't have a choice and he might as well drink his tea and possibly enjoy it. He couldn't even bring himself to argue and just held out a hand for the teacup. "Aaah, that wasn't hard at all, was it?" Uncle asked pleasantly, smelling his own cup. Zuko prayed that it wasn't another failed attempt at crossing flavors. He took a curious sniff of his own and discovered ginseng. Well, at least it wasn't jasmine.

Zuko _hmm'd_ and sipped his tea. Iroh sat opposite watching his nephew over the rim of his cup. "You are distracted my young nephew," he noted.

"When am I not?" Zuko asked rhetorically. "It is the life of the Fire Lord after all."

"Is it as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Iroh asked. "Or, will you be truthful and answer me honestly?"

Zuko almost smiled. "That would depend on the question Uncle."

Iroh laughed. "A good answer; it makes me think that there is a possibility that I will get a truthful answer."

"Just spit it out."

"Patience nephew," he half-heartedly joked. "I'm simply curious if your lack of concentration has anything to do with Miss Katara's odd behavior."

Zuko almost choked on a gulp of tea – the damn stuff – and tried to disguise is as a sneeze. "Excuse me. I'm not sure I follow you Uncle. You say, odd behavior?"

"Well yes, I found her in a garden this morning, just sitting there. I do not think she even heard me approach, her head was so high in the clouds. She seemed very disoriented and when I asked her if she had breakfast, she told me she forgot to eat!" Zuko could tell that his uncle was trying to be nonchalant, but he knew where this was going.

"I thought, who forgets to eat breakfast?" Uncle continued, gauging his nephew's reaction. The boy seemed like he was trying to keep a straight face. "She said that she had a difficult day yesterday. I thought maybe you had some idea as to why Miss Katara is acting so oddly."

"Why would you assume that Uncle?" Zuko asked, his eyes glued to his teacup. _It's not like he knows anything._

Iroh smiled. "Well you do seem to have a fairly close relationship with her and there is also the fact that you visited her last night in her bedroom."

_Dammit._

This time Zuko blatantly choked on his tea and couldn't disguise the look of utter surprise on his face. How had Uncle known? But then of course he was Uncle, so how could he have not known? "And if I did?" Zuko asked. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because something obviously happened that is hurting Miss Katara, and even though you are trying to act as if you do not know what I am talking about, you know as well as I do that you know."

Zuko glared at his uncle but he just stared calmly back. "You've got it wrong," he said lowly. "I didn't do anything to upset _her_."

"Ah, so then it is you who is the hurt one, and she is simply feeling guilty."

The Fire Lord banged his fists on the low table, rattling the teacups, but Iroh did not flinch. He only looked on his nephew sadly. It made Zuko angry; he didn't want pity. "I told her I loved her, and she…she just threw it back in my face. Like it wasn't even hard."

Iroh frowned at this. He had noticed his nephew had developed feelings for the woman from the Water Tribes, and Iroh didn't blame him. She was a beautiful and wonderful girl, not to mention he thought she was absolutely perfect for his nephew. But now he knew that Zuko loved her, and he didn't exactly admit his feelings readily.

One thing was for certain, this was serious.

Finally, he sighed. "Nephew…you've entered dangerous territory."

Zuko seemed to sag. His shoulders hunched over and he gripped the teacup with both hands. "I know," he whispered. "But she seemed pretty convinced that we wouldn't work out. Perhaps she doesn't care for me the same way as I do for her."

"Nephew did you ever think that she is just trying to protect herself from the pain she so believes is inevitably coming?" Iroh suggested. "If she thinks your relationship won't work out, perhaps she is just trying to distance herself."

Zuko shook his head. "It would have worked out Uncle…"

Iroh sighed. "How? I know you believe that the nobles would not approve. Even you yourself did not want to make promises to her in fear that you would not be able to keep them. I believe that Miss Katara is trying to do the very same thing."

"I could have promised her that we'd be together," Zuko argued. "I would have fought with everything in me to convince the nobles to let me marry her. I wouldn't have given up."

"Then don't. Tell her how you feel, and tell the nobles that you will not take no for an answer. Because if you sit there and do nothing, you will be giving up." Even though Iroh didn't like to give his nephew false hope, somehow he just couldn't tell him that he now faced an impossible road.

* * *

It was around midday, when they started to arrive.

Things had been tense at the palace for the past week, but it was nothing compared to now. Delegations from the Earth Kingdom and both Water Tribes had been arriving in Harbor City, and so the pressure was on to make a good impression. After all, it did take much trust to enter into former enemy territory, even if it was on friendly terms.

Toph really didn't see why everyone was stressing out.

And honestly, after accompanying the Fire Lord and the Avatar on countless cultural and historical tours, she couldn't understand what the big deal was with making sure a bunch of stuffy old politicians were happy. Personally, she didn't care what those with power wanted; they were boring anyway.

However, since entire delegations of people from the other nations' governments were coming, things were sure to get interesting. And Toph dearly loved a little bit of mayhem. Not complete bedlam of course, because that would make Zuko unhappy – and really he's just insufferable then – but a healthy dose of disruption was sure to make this Summit unforgettable.

But of course for now, she was stuck in the midst of boring political monotony. However, there was a party to look forward to, if it could be called that. It was more like a celebration ball, which Toph shuddered to think about. It meant that she had to get dressed and wear clean clothes (_without_ dirt), and even brush her hair. At least all of her friends would be there; Sokka and Suki had arrived with the Southern delegation in the early evening.

Until then, she had to find some way to entertain herself (Zuko had forbidden the guards to "fight" with her – what a shame). Zuko and Iroh were having some sort of "discussion", Aang was off visiting Appa, and Sokka and Suki had gone into the city. Which just left her and Katara.

When she pushed open the door to her friend's room, she couldn't see her anywhere. Katara looked up from where she was lounging on a small sofa and saw Toph there. "Hey," she said quietly. "There's room here, come sit down."

Toph raised an eyebrow as she settled herself onto the couch. "What's eating you Sugar Queen?"

The other girl sighed. "Nothing is wrong Toph. No need to worry."

Toph snorted loudly. "Katara if you're going to lie, you've got to lie better than _that_. Now stop being stupid and tell me what's up."

"Toph," she started, "have you ever been in love?"

"I'm thirteen. I wouldn't know what love was if it hit me in the face with a rock."

Katara laughed at the girl's nonchalant joke. It was nice to have something to laugh at. The problem was, Toph was right, she'd never been in love, and so Katara didn't know if she could help. She had thought to go to Suki first, since she was in a relationship, but she was gone and Toph wasn't. _Oh the hell with it_, she thought. She was willing to accept any advice at that point.

Toph frowned at Katara's contemplating silence. Something important must have happened; Katara was usually and cheerful and vociferous girl. "Is it Aang? You're in love with him right?"

Katara blanched. "No! I'm not in love with _Aang_."

The younger girl's mouth dropped open. "Not Aang?" she asked. A moment later, "Sweet badgermoles! You love Zuko!"

"_Shut up Toph!_ You can't just go yelling that out for everyone to hear!" Katara warned her. "This is something that needs to be kept secret."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because even if I love Zuko, not that I'm saying I do or anything, I shouldn't."

Toph perched herself up on her elbows with a raised eyebrow. "That does make any sense and you know it."

Katara moaned. "I thought you said you didn't know anything about love!"

"Just because I've never been in love doesn't mean I'm an idiot," the younger girl explained, picking her toes. "I'm obviously bright enough to figure out that you have feelings for Zuko, and for some reason, you're rejecting them. I'm not sure why though; I can tell you're hot for him."

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "That's not entirely…appropriate. Anyway, I'm trying not to care for Zuko because it's not smart to start something with him. I mean, he's the Fire Lord! I'm just a simple peasant girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm just not right for him…it wouldn't work out," she explained sadly.

"Well," Toph said, standing from the couch and brushing herself off, "I think you're making a big mistake. I mean you and Captain Hotpants are perfect for each other. You're both stubborn, argumentative, and annoying."

Katara gaped open mouthed at her friend. "I am not annoying!"

"Hey, if you don't want my advice, then you don't have to listen to me. But one day you'll know that I'm right and then we'll see who's the annoying one," Toph laughed.

* * *

Katara stared into her overflowing dressing closet and sighed, dejectedly.

This was all Iroh's fault of course, but that was usually how it went when it came to one of his "brilliant" plans that didn't turn out quite so brilliantly. She had to hand it to him however; the man sure was talented.

The plan in question was the fact that the Summit Ball was tonight and Katara didn't have anything to wear – despite the rather gaudy dress that Iroh had bought for her. Well, really the dress wasn't gaudy – Tui, it was actually quite glamorous. It was a pale gold, tight in all the right places; shimmery.

Looking into the mirror, she sighed. The dress was a real knockout, probably one of the most amazing things she had ever considered wearing. But it was just too much. It had to be awfully expensive and she felt bad that Iroh had spent all of this money supplementing her meager Water Tribe wardrobe. It wasn't really her fault though, sometimes it seemed as though the old general had a bad shopping problem.

Shaking her head, she dug through the wardrobe again to try and find something a little more toned down. That moment however, Suki entered her room in her own dress. She looked a bit frantic. "You've got to help, I can't put my eyeliner on my left eye and-," she paused, gawking at her waterbending friend. She whistled. "What are you wearing!"

Katara looked guilty. "Is it too much?" she asked, eyeing Suki's light blue, one-shouldered gown.

"Too much? It's amazing! You look so beautiful!" Suki exclaimed coming to examine Katara's attire more closely. "I like the top of it with the jewels best I think. Hmm, but you'll have to do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Katara asked, picking up a piece of her curled mane.

"With that dress, your hair should be up," Suki explained. "It will show off your back."

Katara shrugged. "Gran-gran always did my hair for important events in the South Pole. I don't really know how to do anything much more than braids and ponytails."

Suki grinned, handing her the small pot she had filled with black eyeliner. "That's why you'll do my makeup, and I'll do your hair."

When the two girls had finished getting ready, they bombarded Toph's bedroom and coerced her into putting a dress on. The struggle wasn't too hard once they admitted that she was the most bad-ass earthbender in the world and just because she was being "girly" her bad-assery was not decreased.

The Gaang had decided to meet outside the ballroom; as they were war heroes, they would be receiving formal introductions along with the Fire Lord. This was the moment Katara was most worried about. Both Zuko and Aang would be there and there was no way that she could escape them in a crowd of people.

When the girls arrived to the entrance of the ballroom, Sokka, Aang, and the Fire Lord were already there. Aang had not changed out of his traditional Air Nomad robes, and he carried his glider with him. Sokka surprisingly wore clean, silvery blue robes, styled traditionally Water Tribe. He and Aang seemed to be having a moral debate on the pros and cons to meat consumption. They both turned when the girls arrived, Sokka letting out a low whistle.

"Is that what was taking so long?" he asked, embracing Suki. "You all do look great though, but no surprises there. But none are as beautiful as my Suki!" he exclaimed, planting a kiss on her.

Toph gagged. "Gross," she muttered. "Get a room. C'mon Katara, let's get away from the love birds." They left Sokka and Suki and made towards the ballroom doors where Aang was. Zuko stood a ways off, muttering quietly to Ahzan, who took rapid notes. Katara looked at them curiously, but they didn't seem to notice. As they approached Aang, she gave him a small, nervous wave. He smiled.

"Hey Toph, you look good," he complimented, taking her arm. She punched his shoulder. "Hi Katara. You look beautiful too."

The awkwardness was evident. "Thanks Aang. It's good to see you. Have preparations for the Summit kept you busy?" Katara asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

He shrugged. "Yeah, not as much as Zuko though. That guy never stops working. It's no wonder he doesn't know how to have any fun."

Toph grinned devilishly. "Well he'll have fun tonight or else!" Both Aang and Katara looked at her curiously, Katara more suspicious than Aang. "Formal balls are always a great way to raise hell. I know how much he hates it when I mess with his guards…"

Aang groaned. "Toph you _know _you're not supposed to pick fights with them. If Zuko doesn't want you to, then you shouldn't. Besides he's really busy, and I don't think he would appreciate it if…" Aang's scolding faded into the background as Katara looked around, shifting her focus away from her friends. She didn't really feel like a part of the conversation anyway, and stood there awkwardly.

She noticed Zuko was still whispering quickly to Ahzan. Both men were smiling, so she hoped it was some good news. From what she gathered from her stay in the Palace, the Fire Nation was fairing as well as it could after a war under Zuko's rule. The problem now was paying the devastating large amounts of reparations to the Earth Kingdom. She was pleased that her father had outright refused to take any money and had only requested some trade options. Those that had to be paid to the Northern Tribe had been drastically reduced when Arnook had seen what an honorable man Zuko was.

The only other problem was the massive influx of homebound soldiers. The island nation was so overpopulated that the Fire Lord was fighting tooth and nail to keep some of the colonies to help stem the flow. He wouldn't have done so if there was another way, she knew, and he couldn't sacrifice anymore of the farmlands. She was proud of him in any case, but Aang was right. He looked like he had been working nonstop.

She hadn't noticed that she was inching closer to him in her worry until he finally looked up at her. The only way she could describe the moment is that it was like a blind man seeing the sun. The anxious line between his eyebrows smoothed, and his dark eyes simmered brighter. Their eyes locked, and Katara's chest tightened. He stared at her for a moment until his eyes went mysteriously blank and he frowned, turning away from her.

Katara wished the floor would swallow her up, but luckily it was almost time for the ball to begin and her friends gathered closer to the door. Her brother was eyeing her dress with a not very well concealed horror, and Suki nudged him.

"What are you wearing!" he choked out.

She looked down at herself. "What?"

Sokka looked helpless. "It's…it's too…it's inappropriate!"

"I think she looks sexy," piped in Toph.

"That's exactly my point Toph, I…_Oh would you quit it, you're not helping!_"

Toph was right though, Katara did look sexy. The dress was handsomely flattering, as if it had been tailored just to her. The bodice was tight, accentuating her figure, with a shimmery flowing skirt that seemed to move like the water she bended. It had no sleeves, but a kind of jeweled strap that attached to the gown between her breasts and came up to attach behind her neck.

"If you don't like it I'll go change…" Katara stared.

A booming voice echoed in the small room. "Not complaining about my dress, are we Sokka?" Iroh asked, entering with a small innocent smile.

"I…uh, your dress sir?" Sokka asked, perplexed.

"Why yes. I purchased the gown for the lovely lady. I think the color complements her skin so, don't you agree?" Sokka only grumbled. Iroh grinned. "Well yes, we would not have the time for a redress in any case. I believe it is time for me to introduce you so the party can begin!"

There was a groan from behind the group of friends. "How many times do I have to say it Uncle? This isn't a party!" Zuko said, annoyed.

"Ah there you are nephew! I see that you are ready, so shall we get this show on the road?" his uncle replied, ignoring the party statement. Smiling exuberantly, he opened one of the doors to the ballroom and slipped inside. The noise from inside made Katara slightly nervous. She looked around at her friends and felt instantly worse.

Everyone seemed to have paired off, Sokka with Suki, and Toph, who still held onto Aang's arm that he had offered her. This just left Zuko and herself. She peeked a glance at him, and he seemed to notice this as well. The Fire Lord stared at her for a moment with the same strange look he had given her before, when he held out his arm.

"May I escort you?"

The question was so quiet and gentlemanly that it caught her off guard. She cleared her throat. "Um, yes. Thanks." She looped her arm through his hesitantly. This was exactly the thing she wanted to avoid! This physical contact with him was making her uneasy. Not to mention that she was just trying to remain friends with him; he looked so devastatingly attractive that it made this difficult.

Shaking her head, she heard Iroh's booming voice from inside and a cheer, which meant it was time to go inside. Zuko pulled her along gently, trying hard to keep his gaze forward. The crowd inside had made way for them as they entered, the Fire Nation nobles bowing respectfully at Zuko as he passed, and even Katara's father grasped forearms with him for a moment, winking at Katara.

Katara felt a nudge from behind her and glanced back at Suki. "She's here," she whispered, jerking her head to their right. "That noblewoman, Mai. Zuko's ex." Katara looked along to where Suki had glanced and saw that she was right. Mai had returned after all. She felt something settle into the depths of her stomach; it felt like a warning that more was to come. She looked up at Zuko but he didn't seem to have noticed anything.

The Gaang made it to the front of the ballroom and they all bowed, bending at the waist, to all the occupants of the room. The faces looking back at them were very diverse, as Aang was glad to see. The happy atmosphere was almost tangible; this was a night of coming together, of peace, of moving forward. Zuko stepped forward and spread his arms wide in welcome.

"Welcome, welcome, and thank you all for coming!" he said, smiling. The ballroom was filled with cheers and whistles. "Thank you. Now this evening isn't just about celebrating, it's about our time now – and most importantly what we make of it. The Hundred Years war tore a hole in our world that I was afraid would never be fixed. Now looking out at all of you, I don't feel so afraid anymore. I can tell that everyone in this room wants something better for themselves and those they care most deeply for." He breathed deeply and glanced back briefly at his friends.

"I am here to tell you now that my ancestors were wrong. They believed the lie; that the only way the Fire Nation could share its greatness was through conquest. They were wrong! My father and his father before him, and so on – they all believed that the world was _theirs_, that they had the _right_ to do with it what they pleased." A hiss went through the crowd, and Zuko frowned. "And so they were wrong! The world belongs to all of us, not just one person. And it is my hope tonight, that all of you agree. I hope that all of you are willing to help me, because I can't do it alone.

"We have all suffered. But in that, I believe it has made us stronger. I have faith that we will fix things, or if we don't, our world will be in danger once more. But I am not afraid any longer. I don't want any of you to be either." He smiled. "To all of you," he toasted, "and to a future full of happiness and peace."

The roar of cheers was deafening. Zuko bowed to them again, and the celebration had begun.

* * *

Katara skimmed along the edge of the dance floor, smiling at her friends. Suki was trying to keep up with Sokka's extravagant jig, and Aang was air-scootering circles around Toph, who yelled profanities and crude names at him as he sped by. Other dancers looked over, alarmed at Toph's language. Katara laughed though; her two young friends could sure push each other's buttons.

She continued on and eventually spied High Counselor Ahzan sitting alone at a table, nursing a glass of firewiskey. She approached him, feeling the need to speak with him for some reason. "Counselor?" she asked, and he almost dropped his glass when he saw her standing there.

"My lady!" he exclaimed.

"I was wondering if I could sit down?"

"Yes, yes," he said, setting down his glass to pull the chair beside him out so that she could sit. "Ah, I don't normally drink," he explained, embarrassed.

Katara smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't dunked your head in a great bucket of it. It seems to me that you are working very hard. I wondered…well, I want to know how things are going."

He looked surprised. "My lady?"

"You can just call me Katara, you know," she said laughing.

Ahzan shook his head. "Can't. You're a princess and it would be ungentlemanly to address you so inappropriately."

"I'm not _really_ a princess," she explained, somewhat disdainfully. "It's really just a title."

"Just the same," he shrugged. "You asked how my work was going, and it is going well. But not to worry, it's not so much that I'm going to turn to alcoholism. The Fire Lord is very careful to make sure that his staff and servants aren't too overworked. The servants tell me that it's such a wonderful change, having a break."

"You don't fall behind?" Katara asked curiously. She wasn't sure why she was asking, she tried not to think that it was because Ahzan spent a lot of time around Zuko. "I'd imagine that it would be hard to pick up the slack."

"The Fire Lord has cut down on the servants requirements greatly. For instance, he dresses himself, tends to his own room, and gets himself his own tea, if he so desires. Besides, the Fire Lord oversees most of what happens politically himself. He's so meticulous, it's hard to believe that he can fit sleeping and eating into his schedule. Sometimes I wonder if he even sleeps at all, it seems like he's always ten paces ahead of everyone else," Ahzan explained admiringly.

"Zuko's a hard worker," Katara said affectionately. "He's had a very difficult life, and I think that's made him tough. He's always fought to do things himself, and that probably makes it hard for him to ask for help. He doesn't like being seen as weak, because he knows he's strong. Thankfully he learned from his uncle. It's kind of weird to see him be so _un_selfish now. He's really grown."

Ahzan laughed. "I can see why he loves you."

"W-what?"

"The Fire Lord," he explained. "It's easy to see why he loves you. And I can tell that you love him back."

Katara spluttered. "High Counselor, you've got it all wrong. Zuko and I…we're just friends is all."

Ahzan snorted. "Right. Well I may be slightly inebriated my lady, but I am not an idiot.

The waterbender opened her mouth to protest that the Counselor was wrong; she was hoping to make him believe that there was nothing going on between her and the Fire Lord other than friendly attraction, when someone spoke from behind where she and Ahzan were sitting. The argument that she had built instantly died on her lips.

"Dance with me," a low, scratchy voice said behind her. Katara turned to see Zuko standing there with his hand out, a clear invitation to the dance floor. She was startled by this, since she and Zuko had done what they could to avoid each other. But there he was, asking her to dance. High Counselor Ahzan coughed once and left the table with his glass, glancing back to give Katara a smirk.

Looking up at Zuko, she noticed that he had an odd look on his face, like he was trying to disguise his hopefulness with a dark indifference. She knew there was no way out of this. It was one of those obscure Fire Nation traditions that she had learned about while staying in the palace. Zuko, being a single monarch, would have to dance with every other eligible woman or else offend his name. It was the hope that if the Fire Lord danced, he might find a suitable bride.

It was idiotic, and Katara was no noblewoman, so she wasn't quite sure why he was asking her. She bit her lip and hesitantly placed her hand in his. It was just as warm as it always was, and she knew then that this was going to be difficult.

He led her to the dance floor gently but purposefully, and he intended on having this dance with her. She had done all she could to stay away from him since the moment in her bedroom and he knew that now she couldn't avoid him. Not in front of all of these people.

As if the fates couldn't decree and more bad luck upon her, Katara realized that the dance was slow, and without complicated steps. She would have nothing to distract her from her partner. She noticed that he had realized this as well and was trying not to look too smug. Katara blamed the dress. If Iroh hadn't forced her to wear it to the ball, then she wouldn't be getting so much attention. She had to remember never to trust the man with picking out her wardrobe ever again.

Zuko had noticed the dress, and was trying very hard not to openly ogle her as they danced. He couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, and it was very tempting to pull her away and show her just how much he really liked it. The golden seams and matching jewels glimmered in the dim light of the ballroom; she looked every bit the part of royalty.

"You look very…nice tonight," he told her as he twirled her.

She flushed. Even with his awkward, hesitant compliment, he was able to make her skin heat pleasantly and her heart race in her chest. Damn him. It wasn't fair that he could do this to her, especially when she was trying to keep the relationship between them platonic. He should be punished for making her feel this way.

"Um, thanks," she replied shortly. "Iroh bought the dress for me. I swear that man has an affinity for extravagance."

He spun her again and laughed. "I know. I agreed to go on a shopping trip once with him and we ended up trying to figure out how to get a giant marble sculpture of a lion turtle onto our ship. Needless to say, that was a waste of two hundred gold pieces."

"Oh I bet he was in trouble for that," Katara smiled. Their conversation was getting easier and she started to feel like they might be getting back to normal.

"Hmm, yes," he agreed. "No tea purchases until he paid me back. Though without his ginseng, he had terrible headaches, so it didn't last long. I still haven't gotten all my money back."

"Oh poor Fire Lord, having to live the frugal life," she teased. He smiled back at her and her heart raced again. They looked awkwardly at each other for awhile until something changed in the Fire Lord's eyes. He looked anguished…and hungry.

Katara finally realized that the music had ended and she cleared her throat. "Um. It's late…and I…well, thanks for the dance," she finished lamely.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for dancing with me."

"I should probably go. I promised Sokka that…well I should just go." It took a lot of willpower not to break into a run when she finally turned away from him. She really shouldn't have danced with him.

Katara had been continuously trying to rid herself of thoughts of the Fire Lord, but it was a futile attempt. Just being in the palace made her think of him and there were many nights where she sat in front of the passage between their rooms, wishing they could somehow work. She was frustrated that she did this to herself. She must be a masochist; trying not to pine after the Zuko yet letting her emotions run wild from a single dance with him.

That was the thing, she supposed – love wasn't simple.

When she made it back to her room, she closed the door firmly behind her and leaned her back against it. She sighed and pushed herself away, willing herself not to look at the passage. Her feelings for Zuko were creeping back and she knew that if it kept happening, she wouldn't be able to push them away anymore.

It was ridiculous, how much she thought of him, but it couldn't be helped. Not seeing him made her miss him, and being around him made her love him more. It was like a dream that she couldn't wake up from. It was all his fault. If he hadn't told her that he loved her and kissed her, they wouldn't be in this situation. Stupid Fire Lord.

Katara paused as she reached up behind her neck to unhook her dress. Oh, that man was crafty.

She abandoned taking off her dress and turned on her heel, retching the door open and storming into the hallway. The guards posted at her door looked at each other briefly, the same thought running through their heads: _crazy waterbender_.

The servants that she passed in the hallways looked at her curiously, and some even asked if she needed something, but they were all ignored. All Katara thought about was where she needed to go and what she was going to do when she got there. That almost stopped her. What was she going to do? She shook her head and continued on. _It doesn't matter,_ she thought.

When she reached the Fire Lord's study, she knocked roughly and hoped he was there. It was quite late, but it wouldn't do her justice to go traipsing into his bedroom at this time of night. No, she would be better served by playing it on the safe side. And sure enough, she heard his low voice from behind the door permitting her entrance.

She marched in and flung the door closed behind her, suddenly angry with him. He didn't even look up from his work.

"What are you doing?" she asked scathingly, glaring at his nonchalance.

"Paperwork," he answered dully, sparing her one glance before moving on to the next document. "The question really is why you're here. Didn't you say something about how late it was?"

"Yes." She ignored this. "Why are you working?"

He raised an eyebrow, as if it were obvious. "My life doesn't stop just because I go to a party, albeit a political one. There are things that need to get done, and as Fire Lord I need to see them completed. Any more intrusive questions?"

"Yes." She paused. There were so many, but one jutted out before she could make up her mind. "Why are you so infuriating?"

He stopped working and leaned back in his chair, frowning. "I'm the one who's infuriating? You're kidding me right? Dammit Katara you know that I love you and that I'm never going to stop, and yet you're the one angry at me. It's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

She approached his desk to stand beside his chair, suddenly furious. "How dare you-,"

"How dare I? I'm not the one barging into your personal space to complain to you how hard it is to deal with the fact that I can't have you. How hard it is to concentrate on my work when all I want to think about is you. How what I want more than anything is just to have one minute with you that you won't take away from me."

Katara swallowed, trying not to let the tears come to her eyes. This was too difficult. "Don't be unfair Zuko. You can't act like you're the only one hurting from this. But…we can't keep doing this," she whispered, stepping back from his chair. "You can't keep doing this to me…"

"Agni dammit Katara," he growled, rising quickly from his chair to approach her. He looked down at her and seemed positively angry with her. She leaned back against his desk, intimidated. "Stop telling me what we can or cannot do. I won't just sit here and accept the fact that there will never be anything between us. I cannot and will not give up without a fight."

He was extremely close then, Katara noticed. A little too close, she noticed too late, always too late. She was completely backed against his desk now, and he hovered over her with his hands pressed into the hard surface of the desk, on either side of her. She could move away from his gaze.

Looking down upon her, Zuko realized then that he couldn't let her go. She was his best friend, and his love, and he couldn't do right to watch her leave him again. No, this time he wouldn't take no for an answer. Slowly, he reached up one hand to touch her cheek. The motion seemed to familiar and comforting to her that she couldn't help but lean into it. La, he was warm – he always was.

"Katara," he whispered, stroking her cheek and down her neck, "stay with me; don't leave this time."

Before she could answer he leaned between her legs and kissed her. Without any regard to consequences or implications, simply, he kissed her. He was like a hot wall of fire against her and Katara felt a new tingle below her belly that was exhilarating, scary, and just a bit amazing all at once. His touch fell from her cheeks to her neck and shoulders, down her arms – her shivering all the way – until they came to rest above her hips.

This was different than before, Katara thought, as their kisses became more urgent and heavy. Zuko couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the way their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if they had been cut out of a puzzle together. Suddenly, he could feel his control slipping away; he was entirely consumed by her, and there was no hope for escape.

Hesitantly, his hands hovered over her chest, wondering if this would be crossing the line, until she broke away from him and smiled. Silently, and while he stood amazed, she raised her own hands to the ties of his formal robe and began to untangle them. Her fingers were quick and nimble, and before he considered where this could go, she had pushed his robes over and off his shoulders.

He stared for a moment before capturing her lips again. She returned his affection with equal force, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him closer. He hissed as she pressed herself onto him and his hands pushed her dress up her thighs roughly, to reveal the tan skin beneath. He kissed eagerly down her neck, encouraged by the noises from her, until he reached the edge of her dress' neckline. By then she had already undone his shirt and they were both breathing heavily.

Zuko rested his forehead on hers and she met his eyes, and could tell that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She smiled faintly. "We shouldn't be doing this. It's not…right."

He looked at her skeptically. "Look me straight in the eye and tell me what we just did was wrong."

Katara grinned. "Okay, fine. It was nowhere near wrong." She looked at him awhile longer before speaking again. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

He frowned. "I don't know, but I promise-,"

"No don't promise," she pleaded, pressing her palms into his cheeks and looking at him seriously. "Please don't promise me something we don't even know for sure yet. If I couldn't have you…I just…"

He took one of her hands and kissed the inside of her palm. "Okay, no promises. Just know that I won't quit. I want to be with you Katara, and I'm not giving up. You must know by now that I can't live without you."

She smiled sadly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, so sorry about the long wait. This story is...kind of out of my hands at this point. I think I'm almost to the point where it will end, but who knows. I will of course, finish it.

Anyways, Mai has returned and Zuko and Katara may have figured things out? We shall see.


	7. Not Quite According to Plan

**AS LOVERS GO;**

_By Jewell21_

It happened accidentally, in a heartbeat.

The events that follow the path of two allies who become lovers, and a man, who desperately tries to deny himself his greatest desire.

Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Not Quite According to Plan

* * *

When Katara woke, the sunlight was already streaming in through the windows, and she was acutely aware of a few key things.

First, she was still wearing her dress from last night. The strap around her neck was undone, but the gown was still on and uncomfortably wrapped around her, and she knew that it had not been a smart idea to sleep in it. Second, she had a terrible headache, which was odd because she hadn't had any alcohol at the ball. Thirdly – and probably most importantly – she was not in her room.

Looking around the bedroom that she _was _in, she saw that it looked similar to hers, but very masculine. It was tidy, she noticed, as there was not an item or belonging out of place, and she felt as though someone had been snooping around the place while she was sleeping.

Worst of all, she had a creeping suspicion about whose room she was in. But it couldn't be right, could it? Pushing the silky covers of the bed away from her, she rose from the mattress and made her way across the room to what looked like a closet, in search for a mirror. As she crossed the room, her groggy and throbbing mind began to process the events of the night before. It was the celebration ball, which meant that today was the beginning of the Summit.

She remembered going into Zuko's study and what transpired there. The thought made her blush. They had really entered into dangerous territory that night, and she found that she wasn't at all ashamed by it. Smiling, she hadn't noticed where she was walking and ran her foot painfully into something lying on the floor.

Cursing, she looked down at what she'd hit. It was the outer layer of Zuko's formal robes from the night before. The intricately designed fabric rested on the floor by the bed, along with his damned pointed-toed boots, which she had struck her foot on. There wasn't any question as to whose room she was in anymore. The memory of the previous evening flooded into her sleep-addled mind.

They had snuck into Zuko's bedroom when they were both too tired to sit in his study any longer. It seemed childish, and she giggled uncontrollably the whole way. Blushing at the memory, she sat back down on the bed and put her face into her hands. She had been trying desperately for two weeks to avoid Zuko, and try not to be attracted to him, but it was a futile attempt. And after the events of the previous night, she could no longer deny the desperate need she felt to be with him.

Their relationship may have advanced more quickly than she would have liked, but she knew that her feelings for him weren't something conjured up in the heat of the moment. Zuko was absolutely her best friend and unbeknownst to her, she had been fostering feelings for him ever since they started writing letters to each other. Though she had been dating Aang, she still felt an inexplicable pull towards the scarred Fire Lord. Thinking back, she felt guilty – perhaps she should have spent more energy focused on her actual boyfriend than her best friend.

But that was behind her, and now she had to focus towards the future. Now that she had agreed to try and be in a relationship with Zuko, the hard part began. Neither she nor the Fire Lord had any indication on how the citizens of the Fire Nation would react to the knowledge of their leader dating a foreigner. The medical practitioners who worked in the palace where quite taken with the Water Tribe ambassador and her healing abilities; constantly did they belittle Zuko as to when she would be returning.

The nobles were a trickier subject. High Counselor Ahzan had already agreed to back them fully when they decided to make their relationship public, and Zuko knew that a few of the nobles that he had personally assigned to his council would support him. On the other hand, he had told Katara that the ones who still supported Ozai might be trickier. They had set into their ways that their Fire Lord should marry Mai, and although that time had come and gone, they still held firm.

Katara's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door, which made her head throb painfully. She froze. Nobody was supposed to know she was in here, but if they were looking for Zuko, she wasn't sure if she should open the door to them or not.

Whoever it was knocked again. She heard a woman's voice speaking quietly through the door. "Lady Katara?" The voice was muffled, but understandable. "Are you awake?" Katara hesitantly rose from the bed and made her way across the room towards the door, making sure not to strike her foot against Zuko's boot again. Opening it a crack, she peered out and came face to face with a middle aged servant. She was holding a blue bundle of cloth and a small bag of toiletries. She opened the door wider.

"Is…is there something I can help you with?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"I'm here to get you ready, my lady. The Fire Lord has sent me to make sure you're prepared for the first Summit meeting. It will be starting soon and you're expected to be there...hopefully on time." The woman talked with a comforting, but no-nonsense sort of voice.

Katara looked back into the room at the candle on Zuko's nightstand. She had completely forgotten that the Southern Water Tribe was meeting with the Fire Lord first, and the servant was right, the Summit meeting would be starting soon. "Oh," she replied dumbly. "Well, come in then."

The woman entered the room swiftly and began to peel apart the remaining curtains that shielded half of the bedroom from the already well-risen sun. Katara could only stand stock still as the servant bustled around Zuko's bedroom, seeming to pay her no mind until she finally gathered her bundle of what Katara assumed to be clothing and looked at her expectantly. Katara blushed at the thought that this woman would actually _dress _her, even though it was obviously her job.

"Um…" The woman rolled her eyes and strode into the bathroom where the waterbender could hear her bustle around. Hesitantly, she walked across the room and peered inside the large washroom. The servant had set all of her supplies out on the surface of the bathroom's vanity when Katara stepped inside. The other woman smiled timidly.

"I've laid your clothes out here," she told Katara, pointing to a chair where one of Katara's nicer blue robes lay. "The Fire Lord has told me quite a bit about you, my lady, and I assume that you'd feel more comfortable dressing yourself." She smiled more kindly as Katara visibly relaxed. "But I am here to serve you. If it pleases you, I will do your hair and prepare you for your busy day."

Katara examined the supplies that the servant had laid out. Her makeup collection was pleasantly basic, which made Katara happy. She also had a lovely assortment of blue Water Tribe hair clips, which she fingered gently. They were smooth and shiny. She smiled. "What is your name?"

* * *

Dressed and ready for the Summit meeting, Katara hurried down the corridor hoping that she could make it in time. The palace was unusually busy and noisy with the impending meetings over the next week. All of the delegates and dignitaries from the other nations had already arrived and now whiled away the time around the palace and gardens until their meetings took place.

She smiled at many of the familiar faces she saw along the way, and politely brushed those off who wanted to chat with her. When she finally reached the room where the meeting was to be held, she was happy to discover that she wasn't completely late. Her brother and father were already standing casually by the door, obviously waiting for her.

When they finally laid eyes on her, Sokka looked relieved, while Hakoda looked at her suspiciously through slightly narrowed eyes. Katara sighed. This was obviously going to be a problem. Steeling herself inwardly, she approached her brother and father and kissed them both on the cheek.

Sokka rubbed his face furiously. "Katara that's gross!" But he smiled at her. "Why are you so late? You weren't playing with magic water and forgot what time it was again were you?"

She elbowed him and scowled. "I would have thought by now you would appreciate my ability to waterbend. Actually…I was with this servant who insisted that she help me get ready, and then everyone on the way here wanted to talk." She shrugged. "I'm not too terribly late am I?"

"No," said Hakoda. "You made it in the nick of time. We're just waiting for the Fire Nation nobles and the Fire Lord to arrive, and then the meeting will begin. But you know Katara, you're an ambassador to the Fire Nation, it would have been really bad if you got here late. You may not always be so lucky."

Katara scowled. "Right, lucky. I'm here aren't I? Besides, it's not like I intentionally tried to be late. It was an – accident."

"I'm not pointing any fingers," the Chief replied hurriedly. "I'm only saying. I'm grateful that you made it, but I would have been worried if you didn't."

She smiled timidly. "Well I'm here now. Isn't Aang supposed to be here too? I thought he was supposed to be overseeing all of the nations' meetings."

"Last I heard, he was finalizing some details of the Summit with Zuko. Apparently our dear Fire Lord has been obsessing over every little detail of this whole gathering. I can't really blame him though – this is sort of a big deal," Sokka explained.

Hakoda rolled his eyes. "Sort of a big deal? Son, this gathering is the most important meeting of all four nations – at least what's left of them – in over a hundred years. Not since before Fire Lord Sozin's time have the nations come together like this. Zuko obviously wants to make a good impression by hosting the festivities on his own land, to show that he has a personal interest in the welfare of the world. Of course he's stressed. Could you imagine the devastation if something happened to go wrong?"

"Well then I suppose we can only hope everything goes according to plan," Katara said, smiling at Sokka's scowl.

Her brother opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the arrival of the Fire Lord, Aang, Ahzan, and Uncle Iroh. Katara felt her face heat up when her eyes locked with Zuko's and he smirked at her. She smiled back and looked down at her feet to avoid the gaze of her father, which she could feel burning a hole into the back of her head.

Iroh clapped once and rubbed his hands together, looking happy to see them. "Ah Chief Hakoda, Sokka, and…Miss Katara. Good morning to you all."

Katara stepped forward and hugged him gently. "Good morning Uncle Iroh."

"Katara you are much too sweet," he told her grinning from ear to ear. Looking around her, he saw Hakoda's amused expression and Sokka, who still maintained his scowl. "Why Sokka, it is not prudent to wear your face in such a way, especially on a day like this." He reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come, let us go inside. I had the servants bring up some tea – perhaps you would like to join me? And you too Chief Hakoda?" The other man nodded and Iroh clapped again. "Very well! Though it might be wise to not let Zuko know," he said in a low voice. "You know how he gets about tea…"

"Uncle I'm right here." Zuko deadpanned.

Aang and Katara laughed, but Iroh pretended like he couldn't hear. "Yes, so…shall we go in? Avatar Aang you must come – I have the most particular brew that I would like you to try."

Aang smiled good-naturedly. "Of course Iroh, I'm coming." He looked back hesitantly at Zuko and Katara as he followed Iroh and Ahzan into the meeting room.

Katara smiled. "See you soon Aang?" Thankfully he smiled back, and waved. Looking back at Zuko, she noticed that he had a mischievous smirk on his face – which only meant he was about to tease her mercilessly. Her smiled fell.

"Oh don't make that face at me," Zuko said gently, reaching up to cradle her face between his hands.

"How could you leave me in your bedroom? And even worse, you send in a servant to wake me up? What are you thinking Zuko?" Though her voice was annoyed, Zuko could tell she wasn't really angry when she grasped his elbows to pull him closer.

He shrugged. "I was thinking that since I had to leave early for Summit preparations that the least I could do was send someone to help you get ready. I thought it was a nice thing to do…" he mumbled, leaning down to touch her forehead with his.

Katara sighed. "It was nice…But don't you worry that what's going on between us is going to get out quicker than it should? I mean, we do kind of have more important things to be worrying about, don't you think?"

"Of course," Zuko replied seriously. "But that doesn't mean I am going to completely ignore our relationship just because things are a bit busy." He paused and looked down at her carefully. "We – we are in a relationship, right?"

She laughed and slapped his arm lightly. "I'm not sure, wasn't last night a pretty good indication?"

"Ah, right." To Katara's great amusement he let go of her, his face slightly tinged pink. He cleared his throat. "I don't care if people know – in case you were wondering. I don't care if people don't think we aren't meant to be together, I believe we are and that's all that matters."

Katara exhaled slowly and smiled. "You're right. It shouldn't matter to anyone else. It just seems that at the present moment we should do everything in our power to _not _upset your nobles. Getting them to cooperate with us and the other nations is vital to the success of this Summit." She reached up and stroked his scarred face. "I know how important this is to you, and I don't want to make things difficult."

"Once all of this is over, things will get easier," he replied, grasping her hand. He sighed. "Well, shall we go in?"

* * *

The entered the room were the meeting between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation was to be held to find Hakoda, Sokka, Aang, and Ahzan huddled around one end of the long table in the room, all holding steaming teacups in the hands. Katara found that she was highly amused by Iroh's eager face as he watched the others try his new blend, and the others trying to hold back a grimace. It looked like Ahzan was doing the best at hiding his disgust while Sokka was doing the worst.

Zuko leaned down to whisper in Katara's ear. "Don't drink the tea, whatever you do."

She had to work hard to stifle the laugh that threatened to burst worth from her lips. It was easier now, to be around him, now that they had both decided to try and make their relationship work. Katara finally felt the best she had felt since coming to the Fire Nation. She loved the Fire Lord, and he loved her, and nothing else inside the world – well, perhaps the Summit – mattered.

No longer was she uncomfortable to be close to him in public; what did it matter what others thought? The only opinions that mattered to her were those of the people that she loved, and they were usually accepting of the choices she made. She couldn't help but smile as she and Zuko joined the rest of the group, arm in arm.

"My dear Katara!" Iroh cried. "The others have just tried my new blend of tea. Would you care for a sample?" he asked, waving a steaming cup of tea underneath her nose. The scent was curious and a bit odd. She almost couldn't suppress a grimace, which was weird, because Iroh was the best tea maker in the entire Earth Kingdom.

"I couldn't possibly Iroh. I had some earlier for breakfast – having some now would just be too much."

Iroh's face seemed to fall. "Too much tea? How could one possibly have too much tea?"

Katara laughed and left Zuko to pat Iroh on the arm. She linked her arm through his. "I am ashamed to say that I haven't had the time to enjoy the different teas that you have had. Maybe sometime during my stay you can enlighten me." Iroh begrudgingly nodded at this and everyone laughed.

The red curtains of the meeting room were suddenly pushed aside and one of Zuko's personal scribes entered. Iroh excused himself from the group to greet the man, and ask when the Fire Nation nobles would be arriving. Once Iroh wasn't looking, everyone he had given a teacup to promptly emptied it in a nearby potted plant. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. If he catches you guys, his heart will break."

"True," Sokka agreed, "but if I drink anymore, my stomach will break."

"Sokka I don't think anything could break _your _stomach," she retorted. Everyone laughed at this, even Sokka himself.

When Iroh returned, everyone had started breaking into their own conversations. Katara looked on as Sokka and her father discussed the pros and cons to the Fire Nation having curtains for some of their doors. Sokka seemed disturbed by the idea. Iroh was trying to coax the scribe who would be documenting the meeting into trying his new blend of tea, and Aang, Ahzan and Zuko were huddled together, whispering in low tones. The topic seemed stressful.

Katara decided to see what was wrong and made her way over to the men. Zuko and Ahzan straightened when she reached them, and Aang looked worried.

"Okay," she said. "What's going on?"

Ahzan smiled. "Nothing at all my lady. We were simply discussing the nobles' lack of decency."

She raised a brow. "What does he mean?" she asked Zuko, who frowned at his counselor.

"He means that my nobles have shown the Southern Water Tribe disrespect by not arriving to this meeting promptly. I have gone over this at least a hundred times with them. But a lot of them are old, greedy men who would love nothing more than the Summit to go horribly wrong and gain support for my insane, neurotic sister to be placed on the throne." Zuko sounded frazzled and angry.

"Were they supposed to have arrived already?" Katara asked, worried.

"Yes," Aang answered, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He seemed older – much older than Katara would have liked. "We have carefully planned the timing and subject of every Summit meeting so that no mistakes could happen. It is hard for us to not worry that the nobles are intentionally sabotaging us."

Katara frowned, and placed her hand on Zuko's arm comfortingly. "Why would they?" she reasoned. "Many of the nobles are ones that you appointed. Sure, there are some that you had to keep because of popularity, but they know – as do you and I – that you will end their careers if they attempt to destroy the progress that you have made. They may not completely respect you or like you, but they damn sure are afraid of you. I don't think we should worry ourselves just yet."

Just as the words came from her mouth, the curtain opened again and Nobleman Jing entered the room. He was alone.

"My lord," he said, falling to his knees, bowing to Zuko. "I apologize for my own lateness and the lateness of the other nobles." He raised his head and looked the Fire Lord in the face. Katara saw that his eyes were kind and unafraid. "We were stopped up by a – well, an odd group of people. Among them was Chief Arnook, King Bumi, Master Pakku, and a man who referred to himself as 'the Boulder'," he explained.

Sokka burst out laughing and Katara couldn't help but smile. Zuko cleared his throat. "Rise Nobleman Jing, and tell me what they wanted." It was obvious that he was amused.

Jing did as he was told. "We were making our way down to the meeting room and they seemed to appear out of nowhere. I…I am still not quite sure what they wanted my lord, but they seemed to be under the impression that you wouldn't be opposed to them inflicting bodily harm upon us if we so much as lifted a finger in opposition to the Summit. Not that I or any of the other nobles would do that, of course, my lord." Now even the nobleman was smiling.

Zuko pondered this, smirking. "I see. Well I hope the nobles take that threat to heart because I may just turn a blind eye to any bodily harm that will be inflicted if such a thing were to happen. Now, go and bring the other noblemen in – we have work to do."

When all the Southern Water Tribe diplomats and Fire Nation nobles had gathered into the newly refurbished meeting room and claimed their seats, Iroh stood and smiled brightly. "Well now that we are all here at last, let us begin." He looked swiftly to the nobles and continued. "Today is the first of many meetings with the Water Tribes and we would like to discuss the issue of trade with the Earth Kingdom. Relations with the Earth Kingdom seem to be well with the Water Tribes, but that is unfortunately not the case for us."

"They don't trust us," added Zuko. "This is to be expected, seeing as we were just at war with them. The problem is however, that they unfortunately seem to trust us far less than the Water Tribes do."

"Perhaps we could negotiate something with them," suggested Katara. "It's crucial that we show them that the Fire Nation isn't their enemy anymore. I suspect that we only have one shot at gaining their trust, so we better do it right."

High Counselor Ahzan spoke up. "What then do you propose we do, Lady Katara?"

She sighed. "This is a delicate situation. I think that a treaty might not appease them, for I believe that it will only hold them for some time, and sooner or later they're going to be asking for more."

The Fire Lord nodded in agreement. "The Earth Kingdom will want real, legitimate proof, not just a piece of paper claiming peace. Many more heads nodded at this.

Sokka spoke up suddenly. "Have all the Fire Nation troops been pulled out of the Earth Kingdom lands?" he asked.

"No," Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "I've sent out all the orders to cease fire and return, but sadly progress has been slow. It's been difficult to reach the troops in the far northlands, but many of our soldiers have started to return."

"We should start there," said Katara. "We need all those troops back so the Earth Kingdom knows that this war is definitely over. I think all they really want is assurance that the fighting and struggle no longer exist."

"If I might say," interjected Iroh, "perhaps the Earth Kingdom might want to trust the Fire Nation if there were a more stable relationship between our allies." He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is, the Fire Nation is allies with the Water Tribes yes? Well, so is the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps, and this is a far-fetched idea after all, if the Fire Nation was to create a stable base with the only nation that the Earth Kingdom does trust, then maybe in time they will come to trust us too."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting the Water Tribes make a diplomatic agreement in the name of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh shrugged, somewhat apologetically. "Not so much in the name of the Fire Nation, but _with _the Fire Nation."

Nobleman Jing looked at the Fire Lord. "That is actually a good idea. If the Fire Nation were to make some sort of connection, it will show the Earth Kingdom that we can be trusted. Encouragement from the Water Tribes could persuade the Earth King to be more open to trade with us."

"That is a good plan," agreed Nobleman Su. "Though, as the Fire Lord stated, we cannot just make a treaty; the Earth Kingdom won't buy it. We need to do something physical and worthwhile."

Both Sokka and Zuko were watching the discussion through narrowed eyes. The Water Tribe man feared that the negotiations were headed into a more personal direction. He had a small inkling that the nobles had collectively thought of a diplomatic solution even without speaking, and they didn't want to outright share it. The unpleasant smile on Iroh's face made Sokka think that he knew what was secretly going on.

"Then what do you suggest?" Aang finally asked, speaking for the first time.

"Nobleman Jing," began Ahzan, "perhaps you are suggesting the placement of a Water Tribe Ambassador? Because we already have that, and both of the Water Tribe leaders have given us their full support."

Zuko chose to interrupt. "I highly doubt that's what the noblemen are suggesting Counselor. However I think you're almost close to the truth."

"My lord?"

"You see, the noblemen are suggesting something that they have forced countless other Fire Lords and royalty to do before me. It is something that they are planning to do to me now, as we sit here and speak." The temperature in the room seemed to rise as he spoke. "But this is neither the time nor place to speak of such things. I will not have my own countrymen bring forth such disrespect at a time like-,"

The Fire Lord's tirade was interrupted when the doors of the council chamber burst open, and a frantic guard rushed in, looking terrified. Some members of the Royal Guard where trying to restrain him, but Zuko waved them off. Something serious had obviously just occurred.

"What is this intrusion?" Ahzan called out. "Speak guard!"

"My lord," he gasped, still looking frantic. "The most terrible thing – you must come at once…the Earth King…my lord, the Earth King is dead!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. I'm evil. First, I apologize for not updating in like...forever really. A lot of things have changed for me over the past few months, and I sort of put this story and my other writing to the side. But do not worry, I wouldn't abandon writing. Things might just be slow. Again, I apologize.

So um, finally some Zutara right? And also the plot thickens. I've dropped a few foreshadowings in this chapter as to what will happen in the next, which I am much more excited to write than I was with this one. This one was just - ugh.

Thanks for sticking with me and happy reading.


End file.
